The Truth
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: Clarisse learns a shocking secret!
1. The Truth

_Written by: Me, MrsJosephElizondo ;)_

_Summary: Clarisse learns a shocking secret._

_Author's Note: Just something that popped up in my mind! I'm not sure at this moment in time if there will be a second part, if I can work it out then I will post it but until then ENJOY! :)_

_Oh and, you may want to get a tissue. You may use it or you may not, I had to use one so I wanted to let you all know to get one, just in case._

ooOoo 

Queen Clarisse Renaldi stood looking at herself in the full length mirror on the wall of her closet. She was up early, like she was every morning and as she stood looking at herself her thoughts traveled back to just yesterday. It was the day that she buried her Mother, Clara. She had suffered a long time with illness and heart break since losing her husband, George, 3 years ago. And as she fastened the brooch that belonged to her mother, to her dress, she couldn't help but sigh.

_Running her hand over the top of the coffin Clarisse's heart broke, yes she knew her Mother wouldn't suffer anymore and that she would finally be reunited with her Father, Thomas, but that didn't stop her feeling heart broken that she'd never see her smile in the mornings anymore. _

_"Mother?" Pierre whispered as he placed his hand on the top of her back, watching as she turned her head a little._

_"I know, I just need a couple more minutes." She whispered. _

_"I understand." He nodded and stepped back beside her body guard, Joseph. _

_"I will miss having you around Mother," Clarisse whispered "But I know now you are where you've wanted to be for the last 3 years." She sighed sadly and placed the rose on top of the coffin "Until we meet again." She said leaning over and kissed the top of the coffin before stepping back and turned around to Joseph and Pierre._

_"Are you ready?" Pierre whispered while extending his arm to her. _

_"I think so." Clarisse nodded, linking arms with him "Thank you for waiting." She whispered. _

_"No trouble Mother." He said looking at her as they slowly made their way to the pathway "It was a lovely service, wasn't it?" He asked looking at her as she nodded slowly._

_"Father Michaels done a wonderful job, and so many people attended." Clarisse said looking towards the car "I must remember to send them thank you notes." She said softly as Joseph opened the car door for her, climbing in seconds later "Thank you, Joseph." She said looking at him as he bowed his head to her._

_"Where to now?" Joseph asked looking at Pierre then at Clarisse._

_"Well home of course." Pierre said as Joseph looked at him then back to Clarisse. _

_"No." She said shaking her head while slipping of her black gloves._

_"No?" Pierre exclaimed "What do you mean no?" _

_"I think I want to take a walk by the river, and feed the ducks." She said grabbing hold of the door and closed it as Pierre and Joseph looked at each other. _

_"Ahh," Pierre whispered "She done that when her Father died, didn't she? A memory from her childhood?" He said as Joseph nodded. _

_"Where's Grandma?" Amelia asked while coming to stand beside them._

_"She's in the limo waiting to go," Pierre said while looking at her "We're going to the river, to feed the ducks." He nodded "Want to come?" _

_"Of course." She smiled and rushed around the other side of the car._

And now the following day there was something about that day that bugged her, something she couldn't put her finger on. Staring at herself in the mirror again still thinking about the day, her mind drifting of once again. With another sigh she brushed her hands down over the front of her dress, moving them around to her waist and down the top of her skirt to straighten it out. Not realizing that her Head of Security, best friend and private lover was stood watching from the doorway.

"You look beautiful." He whispered as he stepped inside, making her smile while turning to him.

"How long have you been stood there?" She asked while watching him close the door.

"Long enough," He whispered while turning and slowly walked over "Are you ok?" He asked, taking her hands and pulled her closer.

"I am now." She nodded while putting her arms up, locking them around his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I saw you, you looked lost." He whispered while looking into her eyes as she nodded just a little.

"I feel lost today, among other things do you know it's been 10 years since Rupert passed away today?" She said sadly "And ever since then we've had nothing but bad luck." She sighed looking down.

"Do you see me as bad luck?" He asked, watching her slowly lift her head.

"Oh no, how can I see you as bad luck? You bring me smiles." She smiled at him.

"Then it can't all be bad, can it?" He smiled.

"No," She giggled "You're right, I'm sorry." She smiled up at him "What are you doing up here anyway? Shouldn't you be watching the door?"

"Shades is on it." He smiled "I told him I had a meeting with you, besides can't I come see my love now?" He whispered.

"Of course you can." She smiled and kissed him a couple times while moving her arms, locking them around his neck.

Holding her as close as he could, breaking the kiss several moments later "I missed you last night?" He whispered.

"I missed you too, although it was a good job we decided against meeting as Mia fell to sleep on my bed." She said tilting her head a little "We were talking about Mother, well her Great Grandmother and she fell to sleep."

"Good job I didn't come and surprise you then," He said and started laughing "I could just imagine what her face would of been like." He smiled as Clarisse giggled.

"The poor child." Clarisse smiled "But tonight, is ours."

"Good." He smiled while moving his hands to her sides "I can't wait." He whispered and kissed her a couple times.

"Neither can I," She smiled stepping back "Anyway do I look okay for the day?"

"Yes of course, you look absolutely beautiful." He answered truthfully "Even if you are all in black." He frowned.

"I know, it's proper that Royals mourn a good amount of time." She whispered and looked down at herself.

"I see, it won't be as long as you did with Rupert and Philippe though, will it?" He asked, taking her hand.

"No of course not, and please don't get me wrong I did love my Mother but we weren't really that close." She said "I was closer to my Father."

"I remember." He nodded as a thought popped into his head "I forbid you to wear black when you mourn me." He whispered as she looked up "You must wear colorful outfits."

"If anything happens to you, which I hope and pray it doesn't," She whispered while stepping closer, putting one arm around his shoulders and her other hand up, placing her forefinger on his lips "Then I will forever wear black." She whispered, looking into his eyes "I'd be wearing black for the rest of my life, just like Queen Victoria did when she lost her love." She nodded and kissed him before stepping back.

"Black really doesn't suit you though." He said watching her slip her shoes on when something caught his eye "Clarisse," He started as he stepped in front of her.

"Yes?" She asked and looked down as he started to take her brooch off "What are you doing?"

"You had it upside down." He smiled while looking up into her eyes then back down "I'm rearranging it for you." He said fastening it back to her dress as she bit her bottom lip.

"I guess I really was in a whole different world when you came in then." She laughed a little and looked back down, biting her bottom lip again.

"I guess you were." He smiled as she lifted her head, their eyes meeting both stepping closer to share a kiss, then looked at her as she smirked at him "What?" He asked.

"Well I was going to ask you if anything happened to me, would you wear black." She giggled just a little "Then I remembered you wear black all the time anyway."

"I do." He nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

"You do look very handsome in black." She smiled while putting her arms up.

"Why thank you." He said lowering his head "But as much as I like hearing you call me handsome, can we start talking about something else? As I really don't like the idea of losing you, it's breaking my heart already." He whispered while looking into her eyes as she nodded.

"Ok, yes, let's talk about something else." She nodded "What would you like to talk about?" She smiled.

"Well how about we 'make out' as Mia calls it these days, instead." He chuckled.

"Yes, that sounds good." She smiled as he lowered his head, kissing her a couple times.

"Grandma?" Mia called from the bedroom door as Clarisse and Joseph quickly stepped apart.

"I'm in the closet." She smiled at Joseph as he headed towards the door.

"What are you..." Mia stopped when she saw Joseph stood just inside the door and Clarisse next to her dressing table, with her back to her "What's going on?"

"Nothing Princess." Joseph smiled as Mia walked slowly inside.

"Joseph was just checking to make sure I was ok." Clarisse said turning around and looked at her "Weren't you, Joseph?" She smiled as Mia looked between them and shook her head.

"Yes of course." He nodded "Yesterday was a hard day after all."

"Indeed it was." Clarisse answered and looked at Mia.

"Okay." She smiled with a slight nod.

"If you would excuse me..." He bowed his head and left.

"Now Mia, what may I do for you?" Clarisse asked and headed back through to the bedroom as Mia followed.

* * *

Later that day, once all the paper work was finished Clarisse grabbed a cup of tea and headed up to her Mothers suite. After her Father, George passed away she had her Mother move into the Palace, so she could be looked after and given the proper care she needed. When she reached the door she slowly pushed it open and stepped inside, peering around the room. Everything still in the same place it was before her Mother passed, untouched and unmoved. She knew however that one day she would need to clear it out, but just not yet.

Sipping her tea as she made her way around the room, stopping at the fireplace she took a photo down from the mantle and couldn't help but smile. It was one of herself, with her Mother and Father in the house that she grew up in. She remembered that day well, she was only 3 but she did remember it.

Sitting down on the couch, she lent forward to place her cup on the coffee table when a knock came to the door. Looking towards it she noticed Mia stood peering through the gap.

"Come in darling." She smiled and motioned for her to enter.

"I just wondered if you were ok?" She said walking over and kissed her cheek "Would you like some company?" She asked.

"I would love some." Clarisse smiled and patted the space beside her.

"Great," Mia smiled while sitting down in the space beside her, tucking her feet under her as she rested her arm on the back of the couch "She had a lot of lovely things and photos." Mia smiled while looking around the room.

"Yes she did." Clarisse nodded "She had a lot more photos in the albums." She said while pointing towards the cupboard "You will find them all in there." She said looking back at Mia "Feel free to have a look through them," She smiled "You will find a lot of me growing up."

"Can I?" She smiled.

"Of course, I wouldn't of said it otherwise." Clarisse chuckled as Mia jumped up.

"I have wanted to see photos of you growing up for ages, just never got around to asking Great Grandma." Mia smiled while opening the cupboard then gasped.

"What's wrong?" Clarisse exclaimed while standing up, making her way over to her.

"There's lots and lots of albums in here." Mia gasped again while grabbing a couple albums and made her way over to the table.

"I told you there would be." She smiled grabbing a couple files plus a file that was filled with paper work.

After a short while Mia looked up at Clarisse, noticing the movement Clarisse looked up over her glasses at her.

"What's wrong?" Clarisse asked.

"Well, I have gone through this album that's meant to be from birth to whenever and I found it strange that there isn't any of you from when you were younger younger, like when you were born." She said moving the pages back to the start "It starts from when you were like 6 months old." She said slowly looking back up at her.

"I know, I found it strange also." Clarisse nodded and looked back at the paper work.

"Did you ever ask them about it?" Mia said closing the album and opened another one.

"I did, but honestly I can't remember what the answer was." Clarisse said looking up at her "It was so long ago after all."

She nodded slowly "I see." She smiled and looked back down at the album "You were really cute as a kid." Mia smiled.

"Only when I was a kid?" Clarisse gasped as Mia looked up quickly.

Laughing nervously, realizing her mistake "Of course not Grandma, you have always been cute." She smiled "I'm sorry."

"It's ok darling, I was just messing with you." Clarisse smiled and looked at the album she was looking at.

"I have to go and call home in a little while, but would you mind if I took a few of these to my suite to continue going through them?" Mia asked.

"I wouldn't think you'd be interested in looking through all these." Clarisse answered.

"Oh I am, I love looking at old photos." Mia smiled "And getting to see my Grandma growing up, it's even better." She smiled "So can I?"

"Of course you can, just as long as you return them once you've finished." Clarisse said looking back down.

"Of course Grandma." Mia smiled.

A short while later as Mia carried on looking through the photo albums, Clarisse came across an important looking envelope. Taking out the contents she began to read, followed with a gasp, which made Mia look up.

"Grandma?" Mia whispered "Are you ok?" She asked looking at her hands as she fiddled trying to get the letter back inside the envelope.

"Yes of course," Clarisse nodded and stood up "I just need to go and..." She said walking over to the door then quickly turned to her "You can see yourself out, can't you?"

"Of course, but Grandma?" Mia exclaimed as she watched Clarisse walk out the suite "Grandma?" She whispered and looked back down for a second.

Going down to her office she read over the letter time and time again, her hands shaking, anger burning up inside when she suddenly had a thought. Grabbing the phone she called her Mother's lawyer, who confirmed what she had read over and over.

"I am sorry to break this to you now, I did have many talks with your Mother about this and I did tell her to tell you, even before your Father's passing I told them both that they must tell you." Her lawyer said.

"I understand," Clarisse nodded "Thank you for confirming this to me."

"I wish I didn't have to tell you this, Your Majesty." He said softly "I will be over tomorrow, where we will talk more."

"Ok, thank you." Clarisse whispered "I will see you tomorrow then?" She said "Goodbye." She said sadly and put the phone down.

Looking at the letter in her hands once more, before bursting into tears.

Meanwhile back upstairs Mia was moving some of the albums to her suite when she bumped into Joseph, doing his rounds.

"What are you up to Princess?" He asked as he stood beside her.

"Oh I'm just moving some of these to my suite." She smiled.

"Does your Grandmother know?" He said looking towards the suite door she just came from then back at her "These are her Mothers after all?"

"Yes Joe, relax." She smiled with a nod "Grandma knows about it, so you don't have to grass on me." Smiling as he chuckled "Talking of Grandma, have you seen her?"

"No, I thought she was up here with you actually?" He started while raising his eyebrow "But after this question I am guessing she is not?"

"No, she was with me up until a little while ago but then when she read a letter or whatever it was she started acting all weird and ran out the room." Mia said seeing Joseph's jaw drop.

"Did she say what was wrong?" He asked.

"No, she didn't." She said shaking her head.

"Ok, thank you Princess." He exclaimed and hurried away to look for Clarisse.

"Dude, what is it with people running away today?" She whispered to herself as she made her way to her suite while shaking her head.

Finding her still in her office moments later, he pushed the door up and slowly made his way over to her standing by the window.

"Clarisse?" He whispered, putting his hands on the tops of her arms, making her jump "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump." He whispered as she turned to him, seeing she had been crying "What's happened?"

"I..." She started while shaking her head "I just want to be alone at the moment, I'm sorry." She whispered while looking down.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice full of worry and concern.

"I am sure." She nodded, not looking up.

"Ok." He whispered and left her alone, standing at the door as she slowly made her way to the couch picking up the letter again. With a sigh he stepped out of her office and closed the door behind himself.

Later that evening as Joseph done the checks with Shades, he noticed that her Mother's door was ajar again. Walking over he pushed open the door a little to find Clarisse sat on the couch, crying.

"Shades." He whispered while stepping back and turned to him "Can you carry on without me?"

"Of course." He nodded "See you in the morning?" He asked.

"You will." He nodded and watched him walk away. Turning back to the door he walked in, closing it and walked over to her unnoticed "Clarisse?" He whispered as she looked up at him "What's wrong? And don't push me away this time." He said looking around everything she had around her.

"I'm not who I thought I was." She whispered covering her eyes with her hand as she sobbed.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly.

Leaning over she grabbed the letter from of the couch, taking it from the envelope.

"It explains it in there." She whispered, looking at him as she passed him the letter.

"Ok." He said taking the letter, unfolding it as she covered her eyes with her hand again.

Seeing the top of the letter he straight away realized what she meant, reading only a few lines his heart broke. Folding up the letter he moved and put his arm out to her while sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Come here." He whispered as she lifted her head to see his arm.

Moving so he could sit beside her on the couch "For 65 years I thought I was one person, but turns out I'm not that person after all." She cried on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her "My whole life has been one big lie." She sobbed.

"Shhh." He soothed while rubbing her back "It will be ok."

"How will it be ok? For you maybe." She said lifting her head "I don't even know who I am anymore Joseph." She cried.

"Well we will find out." He said against the top of her head "I will help."

"There's no point," She cried shaking her head "I hate the fact that the two people I loved and respected so much my whole life couldn't even tell me." She said looking down as he looked at her "They couldn't even take me aside and tell me those two god damn words."

"Even if they had done that Clarisse, would you of been ok with it?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"Of course, because it would of been them telling me." She said shaking her head "Not finding out after I had lost them both." She cried looking down "Only to get it confirmed by the lawyer." She said slowly looking up.

"I understand." He nodded and watched her sit forward.

"And why is it before you never notice things?" She said resting her elbows on her legs as she put one hand up onto her neck, grabbing a couple of photos with her other hand "Then when you learn the truth you realize that you look nothing like the people you thought were your parent's." She said bursting into tears again.

"Oh Clarisse, I'm so sorry." Joseph whispered while sitting forward, placing his arm around her and kissed her shoulder while running his hand up and down her arm "I'm here for you, remember that." He whispered and watched her slowly nodding.

"Thank you." She cried while turning her head a little, feeling him kissing her cheek she sighed "Hold me, please?" She said opening her eyes as he lifted his head "Because right now I really don't care if any one sees." She said wiping away her tears.

"Ok." He whispered, sitting back as she snuggled up to him resting her head on his chest "I promise everything will be ok soon." He soothed while stroking her back.

Shortly afterwards Joseph felt her body relaxing, knowing that she had fallen to sleep, not that he minded. Looking towards the door to see Mia stood looking at them.

"What's going on?" She whispered while stepping into the room.

"Your Grandmother was a bit upset earlier, so I stayed with her." He whispered.

"Is she ok?" She asked while kneeling beside the couch, looking at her Grandmothers face then looked at Joseph as he nodded.

"She will be, Princess." He whispered "I will have her come see you in the morning, okay?" He asked.

"Sure." She nodded and stood up "When she wakes up, tell her I said goodnight and that I love her."

"I will do." He nodded and watched her walk to the door "Goodnight, Princess."

"Goodnight." She said looking over at them then walked out, leaving them snuggled on the couch.


	2. The Letter

_Thanks for your kind reviews and to everyone for reading this story. It's very much appreciated thank you all so much :) _

_This update is a short one, I do apologize. But the good news is I am keeping it open now so who knows there may be an update soon :) _

_Thanks again._

xXx

The following day.

Clarisse stirred, slowly opening her eyes. Blinking as they adjusted to the light coming through the gap in the curtains, rolling onto her back several seconds later she realized she was in her own bed. Trying to remember how she got there but could only remember falling to sleep on Joseph in her Mother's suite. Suddenly she remembered what she had found out yesterday.

"It wasn't a dream." She whispered softly while turning back onto her side, curling up into a ball "Why didn't you ever tell me." She whispered to herself while staring at the light coming through the gap "You were my parents and you couldn't even tell me." She added and slowly closed her eyes as a couple tears escaped her eyes.

Several moments later she heard talking coming from her suite, quickly sitting up as her heart began to race, pressing the sheets to her chest for a second before she realized it was Joseph talking on his radio, telling the team where he was. Slowly she slipped out of bed, and into her robe. Doing it up as she walked over to the door, opening it slightly she stepped into the gap and lent against the door that remained closed, watching Joseph pace around her suite.

"What's wrong?" She asked, smiling slightly as he looked over at her.

"Well good morning." He smiled as he made his way over to her "How long have you been watching me?"

"Just a few seconds, good morning to you too." She smiled fully stepping from the doorway "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing important, I was just wondering whether I should wake you or not." He answered, trying to get a proper smile from her "I ordered breakfast for you, which should be here soon so why don't you go back to bed and I will bring it in to you."

"Okay." She nodded "Thank you."

He watched her disappear into her bedroom then looked towards the door as the cook knocked, getting the breakfast he headed through to see her sat up in the bed playing with her necklace.

"Clarisse?" He whispered while walking over as she came too and looked at him "Breakfasts here?" He answered and placed the tray on the bed beside her.

"Thank you." She nodded while watching him sit on the bed beside her "How did I get here last night?" She started as he looked at her "The last thing I remember was falling to sleep on you."

"You did, I didn't want you to stay that way all night because I knew it would cause you back problems." He said passing her, her cup of tea "So I carried you back to here." He nodded as she took a sip or two of her tea.

"Well thank you." She said looking back at him.

"No trouble," He said taking her hand, bringing it up to his lips "I'm here for you no matter what, remember that." He said matter of factly.

"Thank you Joseph," She nodded a little "I'm sure I'm going to need a friend over the next few days." She said looking back at him.

"Well you got me." He smiled and kissed her fingers "Oh I told Mia that I would tell you to go and see her this morning." He said letting her hand go and climbed of the bed.

"Ok, I will go and see her once I'm ready." She said watching him walk around to the bottom of the bed "Are you leaving?" She asked.

"I am, I have to go and get changed and get to work." He nodded "I will be around the Castle today though if you need me." He said and watched her nod slightly.

"Thank you." Clarisse said "Oh, can you sit with me when my Mother's lawyer comes today?"

"Of course I will, let me know when and I will be there." He smiled while walking around to her side of the bed.

"And can you ask Charlotte to clear my diary for me, I don't feel up to meetings today." She asked looking up at him.

"What shall I give as the reason?" He asked brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Just tell her I'm sick and will explain later on." She said looking back down.

"Are you sure?" He asked and watched her look back up at him.

"Yes." She nodded as he lent over and kissed her forehead.

"Ok then I will tell her." He kissed her cheek and made his way over to the door "See you in a bit."

"Of course." She nodded and watched him walk out.

With a sigh she looked down at the breakfast, she wasn't really that hungry but knew if she didn't eat something then Joseph would be on her case.

After she was ready she headed to see Mia, then headed downstairs and into her office to find Charlotte sorting out some paper work.

"Oh Good morning Your Majesty." Charlotte smiled as she watched her walk around and sit at her desk "Are you feeling better now?"

"Pardon?" Clarisse asked while slipping on her glasses.

"Joseph said you weren't very well this morning?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh of course, yes I'm feeling a little better, thank you." Clarisse nodded "Did you manage to clear my diary?" She asked.

"I did, I told them I will call once I have a date to rearrange too." Charlotte nodded.

"Thank you." Clarisse nodded and looked down at her desk, turning slightly she started going through her drawers.

"Would you like some tea or coffee perhaps?" Charlotte asked as Joseph appeared in the doorway.

"Your Majesty?" He said as Charlotte and Clarisse looked over to see him stood with a man "Your Mother's lawyer is here."

"Oh of course." Clarisse said standing up and made her way over to them "Thank you for coming, please sit?" She said motioning to the couch in her office.

"Charlotte, would you bring us some tea please?" Joseph asked while standing beside her.

"Of course." She nodded and made her way out the office as Joseph made his way over and sat in the arm chair.

After Charlotte brought them some coffee, the lawyer grabbed an envelope from his brief case.

"I can only apologize for this, but your Mother refused to give this to you before." He said handing her the letter "Told me to pass it on after she died."

"Okay." She said taking it, slowly pulling the paper out from the envelope. Slowly opening it she could see that it was written years ago, though still in good condition she started reading it to herself as both men kept an eye on her.

_To my darling Ebony, _

_I hope this letter finds you well? I was told when you reach an age where you would be old enough to understand things more then you would be told you were adopted and that this letter would be passed on to you when that time comes. _

_I know giving you up must sound really cruel, but know that I done it out of Love. You deserved a much better life than I could ever give you, I just hope one day you will understand and forgive me. I also know that words on a piece of paper don't really mean anything these days but I am truly sorry for doing what I done. _

_I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and as hard as it may sound, I always will and hope that one day you will come looking for me._

_All the best my beautiful angel, _

_Love your Mommy, _

_Val xx_

She stared at it blankly for a few seconds before folding it back up and placed it back in the envelope, slowly looking up.

"I only just found out and even though I'm 65 years old I still don't understand." She whispered as a couple tears escaped her eyes "I still don't know where I came from." She whispered to herself as she began crying "I even had a different name." She cried as Joseph moved beside her and gently rubbed her back.


	3. What Did You Say?

Clarisse sat curled up on the over sized armchair in her suite, a cushion resting on her lap, where over the last several weeks she's been found most mornings and evenings. Pierre stood watching her as she stared at the letter in her hands with Mia, who had just returned from visiting her Mother in America. Looking at each other a few moments later before pulling up the door again, disappearing down the hall before Joseph caught them.

Clarisse still couldn't get her head around everything that had happened that day, several weeks earlier. She still don't know who she is, she had thought about trying to find her birth Mother, but when it actually came to it she decided not too, her argument with Joseph who had offered to help was that "I'm 65 years old, she wouldn't be still alive so there is no point." And even though it hurt him to see the person he loves and had done ever since they met, he dropped the idea of finding her, he was still there for Clarisse though but all he could do was watch her slip into depression. Something he really didn't want to happen, but watched as she shut everything, including him, out.

"My Darling Ebony," Clarisse whispered to herself while looking at the letter. Slowly turning her head to look towards the windows overlooking her country she couldn't help but sigh. Resting her elbow on the arm of the chair while resting her chin on her hand, trying so hard to remember if there was any signs when she was growing up about this, or if there had been any strangers involved in her life. But every time she tried to remember her mind kept going to the fact, that both the people she was lead to believe were her real parents had lied to her.

A short time later a knock came to Clarisse's suite door, bringing her from her thoughts as she looked towards it.

"Hi Grandma." Mia smiled "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Clarisse nodded while looking down, putting the letter back in the envelope "When did you return?" She asked while looking back up at her and tucked the letter down the side of her leg.

"Just a little while ago." Mia whispered seeing her hide the letter "Uncle Pierre has been updating me." She whispered while kneeling beside her chair, resting her arms on the armrest and looked at her as she remained looking down "What's wrong Grandma?"

"It doesn't matter." She whispered slowly looking up at her.

"We are all worried about you Grandma, I wish you would talk to us." Mia whispered "Poor Uncle Pierre is besides himself." She said putting her hand on Clarisse's arm as she looked at her, noticing how lost she looked just by looking into her eyes "I missed you while I was gone." She whispered, deciding to change the subject in fear of upsetting her Grandmother.

"I missed you too, it's good to have you home." Clarisse answered with a slight nod of her head.

"It's good to be home." Mia smiled as Clarisse looked at her "Anyway I just wanted to come and let you know I had returned, I'm off to have a sleep for a couple hours." She said standing up straight, but remained looking at her Grandmother "Maybe if you aren't busy, we could perhaps have lunch together? I sure have missed that."

"I will have to check and see what I have planned, if I'm not busy then I would love too." She answered slowly looking up at her.

"Ok Grandma, I will see you later then?" She asked leaning over and kissed her cheek.

"Yes you will." Clarisse answered and watched her walk over to the door.

Smiling back at her before leaving Mia's heart broke as she closed the door behind her.

"Well?" Pierre exclaimed, making her jump as she turned to walk away "Did she say anything?" He asked.

"Uncle Pierre it's rude to creep up on people and scare them like that." Mia answered while putting her hand up on her chest.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said as they started walking away from her door "So, did she say anything?"

"No she didn't, but when I looked into her eyes she looked so lost it broke my heart." She said turning to him as they stopped.

"Oh." Pierre whispered his reply while looking towards Clarisse's suite door.

"Who's lost?" Came a voice from down the hall.

Both looking at each other before looking down to see Joseph heading towards them.

"Grandma." Mia exclaimed as she turned to him "I just went to let her know that I had returned and she looked so lost." She said watching him put both his hands in his pants pockets "Do you know what's bothering her?" She asked, staring at him knowing that she would know if he lied.

"No I don't Mia, I'm sorry." He said looking at her then Pierre "She will talk to us I am sure when she's good and ready." He said passing them "Anyway the security checks won't get done if I stand around here talking all morning." He said looking back at them over his shoulder "See you later."

Both stood watching him disappear down the hall before looking back at each other "He's lying." They said in unison.

* * *

Later that day Clarisse sat at her desk, trying to focus on the matter at hand. She was meant to be in a conference call with a few ambassadors from around the world, but somehow her mind just wouldn't stick with what was going on. Slipping her glasses off she placed them on her desk while slumping in her chair, rubbing her temple as she closed her eyes with a sigh.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, I don't feel very well." She finally said "Can we please rearrange?" She asked while leaning forward.

"Your Majesty?"

"I'm sorry, my personal assistant will be in touch." She said hanging up and slumped in her chair with a sigh.

Moments later after Charlotte had been called by one of the ambassadors she hurried through the corridor towards her office, bumping into Joseph as she rushed through the door.

"Oh Joseph I'm so sorry." Charlotte exclaimed while stepping back.

"It's okay." He smiled "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry." She said stepping back "I just had a call from one of the ambassadors who Her Majesty was meant to be in a conference call with." She exclaimed while looking at him "She told them she didn't feel well and hung up." She exclaimed, seeing his eyes narrow "I'm just on my way to check on her."

"I will come with you." He said stepping aside, letting her lead the way.

Reaching her door Charlotte knocked and walked in, not waiting for an answer. Stopping midway causing Joseph to bump into her back as Clarisse opened her eyes and looked over.

"You know it's rude to barge in without waiting for an answer?" Clarisse said, sitting up.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, it's just..." Charlotte started and noticed her glaring over at her "I'm sorry." She said looking down.

"Permission to speak freely?" Joseph asked while stepping from behind Charlotte as Clarisse nodded "She was worried about you, she had a call from one of the ambassadors to tell her that you told them that you weren't well and then hung up on them." He said looking back at Charlotte then turned to Clarisse as she slowly stood up "We were worried that because you had told them you weren't well that something was wrong, we didn't wait for an answer because for all we knew you could of fainted or something else." He said.

"How dare you." Clarisse answered, clasping her hands together in front of her "If you are quite finished, I would like you both to leave." She said staring at them.

"No I am not finished." Joseph answered as both Clarisse and Charlotte gasped "For the last several weeks you have made me stand by and watch you slip into a deep depression, I didn't want that to happen I have been here for you and so has everyone else." He said while moving closer to her "We all love you, Clarisse. We are here for you, you know this and you still push us away."

"How dare you?" She snapped and pointed to the door "Get OUT!" She snapped as Pierre and Amelia stood by the door "NOW!" She snapped while staring at Joseph and watched him shake his head "If you don't get out I will have you thrown out!" She said coldly as the phone started ringing, grabbing it she put it to her ear "Yes." She answered.

As she talked on the phone Joseph looked back at Charlotte and noticed Pierre and Mia were stood behind her. Looking back at Clarisse as she slammed the phone down.

"Mom?" Pierre whispered as she slowly looked up.

"Not now." She said shaking her head and stepped back from the desk.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I said, Not Now." She answered and started walking towards the door watching him and Mia step back.

"Grandma?" Mia said as Clarisse walked out her office and over towards the door, only when she reached it she stopped and looked down.

"As of right now I quit." She said putting her hand on the door handle and flung it open.

"Mom?" Pierre said about to go after her as she rushed out the door.

"Pierre, wait." Joseph exclaimed and grabbed his arm. "I will go after her." He said looking at him as Pierre looked back at him.

"But..." Pierre whispered and slowly nodded "Okay."

Charlotte, Mia and Pierre all watched as Joseph rushed after Clarisse. Running across the grass, suddenly stopping when he saw her riding out on her horse from the stables, followed by the stable boy.

"But you didn't give me chance to saddle her up." He called after her, jumping when Joseph's hand slammed on his shoulder "Oh, it's you." He said and looked back towards Clarisse riding off.

"Have you any spare horses ready?" Joseph asked and watched him nod.

"Yes, come with me." He answered and hurried into the stables.

Seconds later Joseph was chasing after Clarisse across the beautiful Genovian country side. Finally catching up with her he grabbed hold of the reins, to try and slow her down.

"Let go Joseph." She screamed as they finally came to a stop.

"No." Joseph answered, pulling the reins closer to him "You're just running away, you're about to hit rock bottom and I'm not going to let that happen."

"If you don't let go I will fire you." She snapped trying to stare him down "Fine." She snapped while climbing from the horse and started running away.

"Clarisse?" He called after her while jumping down from his horse and gave chase. Catching up with her just seconds later he grabbed her arm as she spun around and slapped him across the face.

"Get of me." She snapped trying to pull her arm free as he grabbed her other one "Let go of me." She screamed.

"NO!" He answered "You are going to listen to me." He said firmly and watched as she suddenly stopped and stared at him "Right, thank you." He said, still holding onto her arms "I know you had a horrible shock a few weeks ago, I know that you are angry and don't know who you are." He said, his voice soft as she slowly nodded "I understand you are hurting, I am here for you please don't shut me out." He whispered, his voice breaking at the thought of her doing just that "I don't want to see you doing this alone, I love you so much and..." He stopped when he saw a couple tears escaping her eyes "I'm so sorry." He said letting go of her arms and watched her wipe her tears away.

"I love you too," She whispered, putting her hand up and cupped his cheek "Please understand that I just wanted some time alone to find my thoughts and try to find myself." She whispered, watching him close his eyes as he turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand.

Putting his hand up onto hers he looked back into her eyes "I wish I had answers for you, I wish you would let me find her for you, that way if she is still alive you will have answers and will know where you came from."

"That's just it," She said with a slight shrug "I'm not sure I even want to know."

"But..." He whispered.

"For 65 years my life was a lie, no one could be honest and how do I know that if we did find her what she tells me will be the truth?" She answered, lowering her hand "I will just carry on being who I am and will never know." She said looking into his eyes "I know it means never finding out who I really am, but Its better than being told more lies." She whispered.

"I understand." He said slowly looking down.

"Now can I go? As I really would like some time to myself, for just once." She said as he looked up.

"You know I love you, right?" He whispered as she nodded and put her hands up, cupping his face again "And I always will."

"I know," She nodded, running her thumb gently over his lips "I will always love you too, but for now..." She stopped when she see the hurt in his eyes.

"No, don't you dare." He exclaimed and watched her pull away.

"I'm sorry." She whispered while turning and started walking away.

"Clarisse, please." He exclaimed going after her, grabbing her arms seconds later but as she spun around she tumbled backwards. Pulling Joseph down on top of her.

"Get of me." She exclaimed trying to push him off as he pinned her hands to the floor "Joseph please." She exclaimed.

"Marry Me." He exclaimed, looking down at her as she stopped.

Hearing what he had said, but really wasn't sure she closed her eyes for a second before opening them and looked up at him as he still had her pinned down to the floor "What did you say?" She asked.

"You don't know who you are, where you came from." He said as she nodded "I want to change that, give you a life, a chance to be happy and finally be someone." He whispered as she stared blankly at him "I asked you to Marry Me." He said again.

Silence filled the air as they remained staring at each other.


	4. Being Honest

Staring up at him as he moved his hands, placing them flat on the grass besides her shoulders.

"Joe...I..." She whispered while putting her arms up, cupping his face with both her hands as they stared into each others eyes.

"Don't say it," He said shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered and raised her head as he lowered his, sharing a kiss for a second before she rested her head back down "I will always love you, but I can't marry you." She whispered, running her thumb over his lips "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." He said climbing from her, sitting beside her with a heavy sigh as she remained laying still next to him, staring up into the sky.

Covering her eyes with her hands for just a second before sitting up and gently rubbed his back as he turned his head slightly "I'm sorry Joe."

"I understand, even though you've said no I will still be there for you so you don't have to face things alone." He whispered while picking at the grass.

"I know and I appreciate it, thank you." She whispered while watching him look down as he continued to pick at the grass.

Standing up just as his cell started ringing, quickly answering it.

"Yes." He said as Clarisse wrapped her arms around her legs, pinning them to her chest.

"It's just me, have you caught up with her?" Pierre asked.

"I have, she's here with me now." He said looking down at Clarisse as she looked away "I'm not sure she's going to come back with me though." He added as she looked up at him "But I will try."

"Okay." Pierre answered "At least you caught her." He added.

"Yes." Joseph answered as Clarisse looked away again "See you soon Pierre."

"Ok." Pierre answered and hung up.

Putting his phone back in his pocket he took a deep breath and crouched down beside Clarisse and took her hand "Will you please come back with me?" He whispered as she slowly looked at him "You're getting cold and it will be dark soon."

After a few seconds she slowly nodded "Okay." She whispered.

"Okay." He said standing back up and pulled her to her feet "If you still want to run away, maybe I could drive you to the winter Palace for a few days over the weekend?" He offered.

"Maybe." She said brushing her hands down the back of her pants.

"Okay." He said watching her as she started walking away.

Heading back to the Palace, leaving the horses with the stable boys as they headed inside.

"Mom, you came back." Pierre exclaimed while rushing towards her, giving her a hug "Thank god." He exclaimed and stepped back "Thanks Joe."

"It's no trouble." He said looking at him then at Clarisse.

"Pierre, where's Mia?" Clarisse said looking at him.

"She's up in her suite why?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you both, can you fetch her for me please?" She asked while putting her hands together in front of her.

"Of course, be right back." He said with a nod and hurried off to get Mia.

"Are you going to tell them?" Joseph asked.

"I am." She nodded and looked at him "Will you sit in with us?" She asked "Please?"

"Of course." He nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you." She said looking at him then walked through to her office.

Sitting at her desk, trying to piece together what she was going to say to Mia and Pierre, while waiting for them to return as Joseph went to get them some tea and coffee for everyone. Returning moments later at the same time as Mia and Pierre.

Taking a seat together on the couch as Clarisse moved from her desk with the two letters and slowly walked over, sitting opposite them.

"As you both know," She started as they both looked at her "I haven't been myself for the last few weeks."

"Yeah, we had noticed." Pierre said as Clarisse focused on him "We've all been worried about you."

"Well that's why I have you here, I'm going to explain to you whats been going on." She said and watched him nodding "The day after we buried my Mother," She paused at the word, now knowing the truth as Pierre and Mia looked at each other then back at her as she carried on "I was sat going through some papers in her suite, while Mia went through some family albums."

"Yeah, I remember." Mia nodded "You came across a letter and rushed out the room." She said while looking down as Clarisse picked up a letter "That letter." She nodded.

"This letter brought a shock to me that day and I've not been right since." She said taking it from the envelope "I couldn't believe what I had read, however it was the truth as I learned from her lawyer." She sighed sadly and lent forward, passing them the letter.

Pierre took the letter first and unfolded it, staring at it for a few seconds as Mia gasped.

"You're adopted?" Mia exclaimed as Pierre passed her the letter.

"Yes I am." Clarisse nodded and passed him the other letter "This one was given to me the next day by the lawyer." She said watching Pierre read it then shake his head while passing it to Mia "So now do you understand why I have been the way I have been?"

"Yes." Pierre nodded and looked over at her "I just wish you could of told us before though."

"I tried to, but this is a huge shock Pierre, I couldn't find the words and..." She stopped as he moved closer and sat beside her.

"It's ok Mom, I understand." He said putting his arm around her back "I'm here for you."

"And me." Mia whispered as they both looked at her move the other side "You have us, your family." She whispered while taking Clarisse's hand.

"Thank you." Clarisse nodded "Thank you to you both." She said looking at them then at the coffee table.

"Are you going to look for her?" Pierre asked and watched her shake her head "Why not?"

"Because for years my life has been one big lie, the two people I cared for so much, the two people I trusted most through my whole life had lied to me, they couldn't even tell me this." She said looking at him "How do I know that if this Val person won't lie to me too?" She asked.

"I understand but Mom, if it was me..." Pierre said looking at her "I would want answers to why she gave me up." He said and watched her look down "I don't understand how anyone can ever give up their own child." He added as both Mia and Clarisse looked at him.

"She must of had a good reason to have done it darling," She shrugged a little "She probably isn't even alive now anyway."

"Even if she's not, she may still have family Mom, maybe they will have answers for you." He whispered and watched her stand up, walking over to the window in her office while folding her arms "Mom?" He said softly.

After a few moments of silence he turned to Mia as she looked over at her "Grandma?" She said softly, still not getting a reply as they looked back at each other for just a second before looking back over at Clarisse.

"I offered to search for her." Joseph stepped up as Pierre and Mia looked over at him.

"Yeah, with Joseph's skill in finding people he would find her pretty quickly I am sure." Pierre said looking at Joseph then at Clarisse "If you don't want to face her if she is alive, then I will do it for you." He said standing up as Clarisse looked over at him "She has crushed you, you can see it in your eyes." He said "And I want to know why?"

"Yeah, you can see that you are lost Grandma, just by looking in your eyes." Mia exclaimed while jumping up "Let us find her for you."

"Mom, I can speak with her and find out." He said while walking over to her.

"No...No No." She exclaimed while shaking her head "The answer is No, please can we just not talk about that again?" She asked looking around at them "I have been lied to my whole life, I can't take it anymore." She said shaking her head and looked up at Pierre, looking into his eyes.

"Ok Mother." He whispered, remembering all the lies that his father delivered "I will drop it." He whispered while stepping closer and hugged her "We are all here for you though, remember that."

"I will darling, and thank you." She nodded as they stepped apart.

"Love you Grandma." Mia smiled while stepping beside them and gave her a quick hug before stepping back.

"Now are you going to be ok?" Pierre asked as Clarisse nodded "Are you sure?"

"I am sure," She nodded again "Don't worry about me, if you have plans then please do stick with them." She nodded and looked at Mia "I have some paperwork to catch up on anyway."

"Are you sure Grandma?" Mia asked "I can stay and help?"

"Oh god no, you go and enjoy yourself." Clarisse nodded with a smile "Please."

"Ok then Mom, we will go." Pierre nodded "We will leave you with your paperwork, Mia and I are going to see a movie." He smiled.

"Have fun." Clarisse smiled over at them as they headed towards the door.

"Are you..." Joseph started as everyone looked at him.

"Yes Joe, we have a guard with us." Pierre smiled "See you in the morning?" He asked and waved goodbye while walking out.

Watching him pull up the door before turning to Clarisse as she turned to him "If that will be all?"

"Yes, thank you Joseph." Clarisse nodded "Thank you for bringing me home and for staying while I told them." She said walking over to her desk.

"Anytime and anything for you, you know that." He smiled and watched her sit down "I will be in the hub if you need me."

"Thank you." Clarisse nodded and watched him bow and leave her office.

Sitting at her desk with a sigh as he left, closing the door behind himself. Looking towards her window, where she remained for the rest of the night.


	5. What's In A Name?

Several months later.

After a busy morning Clarisse had a quiet lunch with Mia and Pierre before heading back to her desk. Where she should of started the paperwork but all she done was stare at a piece of note paper she held in both hands. She'd had this piece of paper for the last week and whenever she was alone she would sit and stare at it. Trying to figure out what she wanted to do with it, when a knock came to her office door.

"Come in." She called out, stuffing the bit of paper under some files and looked up to see Joseph entering, closing the door behind him "Ahh Joseph." She smiled.

"Good afternoon Your Majesty." He smiled back as he made his way over to her desk "I just wondered before I get to work on some security issues..." Stopping when Clarisse interrupted him.

"Security issues?" She asked as he nodded "What kind of issues, Joseph?"

"Oh it's nothing to worry about." He said in his best reassuring voice "I have it all in hand."

"Are you sure?" She asked quickly standing up.

"Yes I'm sure." He nodded and noticed a piece of paper float to the floor "Anyway..." He said looking towards her "I just wanted to make sure you didn't need me for anything for the next hour or two?"

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere and I believe we don't have any visitors coming today." She said turning to him "So you carry on with what you need to do, I'm going to go for a walk." She smiled "See you later then."

"Of course." He nodded and watched her walk out her office.

Giving her a few seconds to disappear he hurried around and picked up the piece of paper, he had no idea why he wanted to pick it up but something was drawing him to it. Upon standing up he looked down at it, to be taken by surprise.

"Valerie Mignonette Wright." He whispered to himself slowly looked up.

* * *

Returning from her walk sometime later she took a deep breath and sat down, lifting the files up to retrieve the piece of paper she stuffed under before her walk, only to find it gone. Searching her entire desk for that piece of paper before grabbing her phone and called through to Charlotte.

"Hello Your Majesty," Charlotte smiled down the phone.

"Charlotte have you been in my office while I was gone?" She asked while looking down at her desk.

"No I haven't, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I have lost something and can't find it anywhere." She said looking up as Charlotte appeared in her doorway "Can you help me find it?" She asked putting the phone down.

"Of course, what is it?" Charlotte asked while walking over to her.

"It's a piece of pink note paper, that has a name on it." She said looking at her.

"Ok," Charlotte nodded and put her phone down on her desk "I take it you had it here last?" She asked while kneeling down and lent forward putting her hands on the floor to check under her desk.

"Yes, I was sat at the desk looking at it, I stuffed it under the files when Jos..." She stopped as Charlotte looked up at her "Joseph came in." She said slowly while looking at her "He wouldn't of took it, would he?" She asked.

"Well if he wants to be hung by his toes then I can see him taking it, but honestly I can't see him taking it." Charlotte said standing back up.

"No you're right, besides I stuffed it under the files before he entered, he wouldn't of even known that I had put it there." She said "Unless he went through my stuff." She asked looking at Charlotte "No he wouldn't do that." She added while shaking her head.

"Now I know he would never do that." Charlotte answered while moving a couple things "Maybe you didn't stuff it under the files properly?" She asked looking back at Clarisse as she moved around her desk.

"I'm positive I did." She said and stood up straight with a small laugh "How crazy is it that I've had this piece of paper for a week and I still can't remember the name from it." She said in a sad voice before carrying on looking for the piece of paper.

Charlotte watched her for a moment "It will turn up Your Majesty," She said softly as Clarisse stopped and looked at her as she put her arm across, placing her hand on the top of Clarisse's arm.

"I hope so." Clarisse nodded slightly "Thank you Charlotte."

"No trouble." She smiled and rubbed her arm "We will find it." She smiled and let her arm drop.

"What would I do without you?" She asked as Charlotte looked at her and smiled.

Shortly after with still no sign of the piece of paper they gave up and as Charlotte headed back to her office, Clarisse sat down. Resting her elbows on her desk while holding her head in her hands with a sigh.

"Afternoon Charlotte." Joseph smiled over at her as she sat at her desk.

"Afternoon Joseph." Charlotte smiled "Have you finished with your checks?" She asked.

"I did ages ago, but have been busy doing a couple other things." He said looking around her office then back at her "You wouldn't happen to know if Her Majesty has returned from her walk?"

"Yes she's in her office," She said about to say something else when Joseph interrupted her.

"Great, thank you." He said starting to walk away.

"Joseph, wait." Charlotte exclaimed quickly jumping up and hurried over to her door as Joseph returned.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I just wanted to let you know, she's a bit upset we've been looking for a piece of paper and we couldn't find it." Charlotte said watching him "As you were in her office earlier, did you happen to see it?" She asked and watched him shake his head "Joe you are lying to me, you have it don't you?" She asked and watched him slowly nodding "Oh god you are going to get hung by your toes Joseph." She said grabbing his arm and pulled him into her office, closing the door behind them "She's very upset, she had tears in her eyes Joseph, How could you take it?"

"I wanted to see what I could find on it, and that's all I'm going to say now." He said moving back to the door "I need to talk to her first."

"Ok, but know she's going to kill you." Charlotte warned.

"It's a risk I am gonna have to take." He smiled and headed out her office.

Charlotte moved to her doorway, watching him head to Clarisse's office while shaking her head then stepped back inside and sat at her desk to carry on with what she needed to do.

"Clarisse." He said softly while closing her door as she lifted her head.

"Yes?" She said, folding her arms on her desk and watched him stand in front of her desk.

"I have something for you." He said grabbing the piece of paper from his pocket and put it on her desk as she gasped.

"You went through my stuff?" She snapped and glared at him.

"No, I didn't." He answered "It was on the floor."

"But I put it under the files on my desk." She said getting angry "How dare you take it." She said putting her hands flat on the desk and slowly stood up "How dare you!"

"Clarisse, let me explain." He started as she just glared at him "I know I shouldn't of took it, but I saw what name was on it I couldn't help myself." He said watching her get angry "So I did a search." He added as her face fell.

"You did what?" She snapped "How dare you!"

"You can't stand there and tell me you didn't want to know now Clarisse, you've had that bit of paper for a week, it obviously meant something to you for you to keep it."

"If it meant something to me then I would of remembered the god damn name on it, just because I kept it means nothing Joseph, you had no right to take it and search her." She said shaking her head "You are really taking liberties lately, and I'm not going to stand for it anymore."

"You can do what you want to Clarisse, we both know that you would of come to me before long." He said watching her shake her head "So I just saved you time."

"I think you should leave." She said as he moved beside her.

"No," He answered as she turned to him "Not until I have said what I came to say."

"I will call security Joseph, don't push me." She snapped while staring at him.

"This won't take long." He answered and got a piece of paper out of his pocket before looking back up at her as she moved away from him.

"Ok, go on." She said watching him.

"Listen Clarisse, before I carry on I want you to know that even though we aren't together anymore I am still here for you." He said as she slowly looked at him "I always have and I always will." He said moving away from behind her desk and stood in front of it "I know I have made you angry and for that I am sorry, I followed something my heart was telling me to do as deep down I knew that part of you would of liked to have known about this person." He said looking down at the paper in his hand "I did it out of love and I'm sorry." He whispered and looked up as she moved back behind her desk.

"Right, well thank you." She said placing her hands on her desk.

"Ok." He said softly and looked at her "She lived in Pyrus basically all her life, and from what I can gather only had one child." He said looking down as Clarisse kept an eye on him "She never married." He said looking up at her.

"She only ever had one child?" She whispered as he nodded "And she never married?" She asked as again he nodded, watching her slowly take everything in.

"Clarisse, she's still alive." He whispered and watched her lips part to say something but stepped back and sat down instead.


	6. Face to Face

The following day.

Clarisse sat in her suite after having a restless night, she had ordered breakfast but when it arrived she didn't feel hungry. Sipping her tea when a knock came to her door, looking towards it as she lowered her cup.

"Come in." She called out and watched as Joseph appeared.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked while stepping in and closed the door behind him.

"Yes I did," She said motioning towards the chair opposite her "Please sit down."

"Thank you." He answered and moved over, taking a seat.

"First of all I wanted to apologize for yesterday," She started as he looked up "I know that you did what you did out of love and I acted badly, I'm sorry." She added while looking down.

He sat wondering what to answer, he knew her better than she knew herself and he knew she was hurt as she couldn't even look at him "I'm sorry I went behind your back." He finally whispered, watching her look up "It was wrong and I will be forever sorry."

"Don't be Joseph... I guess you were right I would of come to you before long." She said staring at the piece of paper in her hand "You just kick started it, as by the time I would of finally got around to asking you, it would of probably been to late." She whispered and looked up at him.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Did you find an address?" She asked, watching him nodding "Can you take me there?"

"Of course, when would you like to go?" He asked.

"Well I have a meeting this morning, maybe after lunch?" She asked.

"I will be waiting with the car." He said nodding.

"Okay," She nodded "Just a couple things.." She started as she looked at him "I don't want to take the limo, can we take a smaller car..." She said "Like your car? I will give you money for fuel.."

"You don't have to and of course we will go in my own car, I was going to suggest that." He nodded "What was the other thing?" He asked.

"We keep this to ourselves, for the time being." She said looking down "Just in case it doesn't go well, I don't want to get Pierre and Amelia's hopes up." She added, slowly looking up.

"I understand." He nodded.

"I know I have been mean to you lately and for that I am sorry," She said looking into his eyes.

"It's okay, I understand you are going through a lot." He replied.

"Just know that I am forever grateful." She said, nodding slowly "For everything you do."

"I know." He smiled and stood up.

"Thank you Joseph." She said softly while looking up at him "I will see you after lunch then?"

"Yes you will." He smiled and left.

Sitting back in her chair, she couldn't believe what she had just arranged.

* * *

Standing in her office after lunch, doing up the buttons on her long coat as Joseph stood in the doorway watching her.

"It's rude to stare." She said teasing him while looking over.

"You used to enjoy me staring at you." He whispered while slowly walking over to her as her face fell "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said that." He said watching her turn to him "Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive," She whispered, putting her hand up and cupped his cheek "I was teasing you, you can stare all you want."

"No it's ok, I will only do it that once." He said putting his hand up onto hers "As it will only remind me of what I can't have." He whispered and watched her slowly pull her hand away.

"I'm sorry Joseph." She whispered while shaking her head and looked down.

"No I'm sorry, I'm nervous and I keep saying the wrong things." He answered as she looked up.

"How come your nervous?" She asked.

"Well, I found her and got her address, I know I done it for you out of love but I'm just scared that it's not going to go well and it ends in tears." He said softly.

"Will you be there for me, if it does end in tears I mean?" She asked, slipping her hands in her coat pockets.

"Yes, you know that." He said looking up into her eyes.

"Then don't be nervous." She answered with a small smile.

"Okay." He nodded with a small smile "Are you ready?" He asked.

"I am." She nodded and watched him extend his arm to the door.

"Lead the way.." He smiled and watched her walk past him, into the foyer.

Leaving the Palace moments later, the drive was a quiet one. Clarisse remained staring out the window as the world passing her by, as Joseph, ever the career, kept an eye on her to make sure she was ok. Even though they weren't together anymore he still loved her and would hate to see her so upset.

Pulling up outside a beautiful Victorian building just over an hour later, Clarisse looked around then at Joseph as he turned the car off and removed the keys.

"Are we here?" She asked looking out the window at the house then back at him "It's a home?" She whispered.

"Yes." He nodded looking at her then out the window at the home.

"You know it's funny," She started while undoing her seat belt and stared towards the home as Joseph looked at her "I knew she was at a good age, obviously because of how old I am." She said looking back at Joseph "But I didn't think for two seconds that she would be living in a home." She whispered and looked down, closing her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, reaching his arm over and rubbed her back.

"I just need a few minutes." She whispered.

"Okay." He nodded "I will leave you and wait outside."

"But it's raining." Clarisse exclaimed while lifting her head.

"It's ok, I have an umbrella." He said and watched her smile.

"That's ok then." She nodded and watched him get out the car "Thank you."

"It's ok." He smiled while putting the umbrella up and stepped back, closing the door.

Giving her some time alone, he moved around the car slowly before standing between his car and another. Looking over at the home when every now and then he would see people passing by the window, he began wondering what she'd be like. Coming from his thoughts when he heard the car door opening he quickly rushed to be by her side when she stepped from the car.

"Are you okay?" He asked, watching her stand up close to him.

"Um... can you ask me again later?" She asked with a small laugh as she stepped to the side for him to close the door.

"Of course," He nodded as he checked the road to make sure it was clear before crossing over. Looking at Clarisse as she stopped and looked towards the building again "If you want to go, then we can." He whispered while putting his hand on her back.

Looking at him she took a deep breath and shook her head "No it's ok, I..." She started looking towards the gates "I will be fine." She nodded as it started to pour down even harder.

"Ok, whenever you are ready to leave though just tell me." He said as they walked through the gates and down the path to the doors.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No trouble." He whispered and knocked on the door.

However as they waited for someone to answer the door, Clarisse's heart began to race. Taking deep breaths to try and relax herself while putting one hand on her tummy, starting to feel sick at the thoughts. She had to admit to herself that she was scared.

Seconds later the door opened, both being greeted by a young lady with a bright smile.

"Hello." She smiled "How can I help?"

"Hello, my name is Mr Elizondo." He started, not realizing that Clarisse took a step back "And we were wondering if a Miss Wright resides here?" He asked.

"Joe," Clarisse whispered while grabbing his arm as he looked back at her "Let's go."

"Clarisse?" He whispered.

"I want to go." She said in a tearful voice "I can't do this, I'm not ready." She whispered as he looked into her eyes.

"Ok," He nodded looking back at the young lady "Sorry." He said as Clarisse turned and ran back to the car, getting soaked through "Clarisse." He exclaimed, rushing after her as the young lady watched.

"Can we please just go?" She begged as he tried to find the keys, not realizing the home manager was stood watching with the young lady.

"Of course." He nodded, unlocking the car and opened the door for her.

Closing the door for her, he began walking around the car. Only when he saw the manager and lady stood under a giant umbrella at the gates he looked back at the car before checking the road and rushed over to them.

"Sorry about that, we didn't mean to bother you." He said about to rush back to the car when the manager grabbed his arm, making him look back.

"It's ok, my name is Claire." She said getting his full attention "Hannah here told me that you were looking for Miss Wright?" She asked.

"Yes," He said looking back at the car for a second then back at them to see them looking towards the car.

"We know who you are, and who she is." Claire said looking back at him "We know why she's here, Valerie told us she'd come, eventually." She said as Joseph looked surprised.

Looking towards the car seconds later when they heard a door closing, seeing Clarisse walk slowly towards them.

"Hello Your Majesty." Claire bowed with Hannah "It's an honor to meet you."

"Thanks." She said looking at Joseph as she stood under the umbrella then looked back at them "I... I don't really know why I'm here." She shrugged a little as Joe locked his car with the fob on his keys and looked back at her.

"She's been waiting for you." Claire said softly "After she heard that your Mother had passed away, she knew you'd come." She said watching her look down.

"Would you like to meet her?" Hannah asked as everyone looked at her, then at Clarisse.

"I'm not really presentable anymore." She said brushing her hair back behind her ear as she felt Joseph's arm go around her back.

"I'm sure that wouldn't matter." Claire said looking at Joseph then back at her "I have a towel if you need one, and a cup of tea with your name on?" She said slowly smiling.

"Okay." Clarisse nodded.

"Great." Claire smiled and turned, heading back inside with Hannah.

"I'm so proud of you." Joseph whispered in her ear as they headed down the pathway, smiling when Clarisse smiled her reply.

Walking through the doors seconds later, Clarisse was blown away to how beautiful the inside looked. Heading to the managers office, where she was given a towel and a lovely cup of tea. As she sat drying off, Claire talked to her a little about her Mom.

"Are you ready?" Claire asked a while later.

"I think so." Clarisse nodded and stood up "Is it ok if we leave our coats in here?" She asked looking towards Claire.

"Of course, I will be around so they are safe." She smiled.

"Thank you." Clarisse nodded and followed her out the room with Joseph following her.

Moments later they were stood outside a door, everyone stopped and looked at Clarisse.

"It will be ok." Claire smiled, reaching her hand over. Taking Clarisse's giving it a little squeeze as Clarisse stood taking a couple deep breaths.

"Okay." Clarisse nodded "I'm ready." She said putting her hands up, brushing her hair back behind her ears as Claire walked in and over to Valerie as she stood by the window.

Clarisse stood in the doorway with Joseph behind her, rubbing her back gently, knowing it relaxes her when he did that.

"Valerie." Claire smiled while standing beside her as she turned her head to look at her "There's someone here to see you." She smiled and pointed towards Clarisse as she slowly stepped in the room.

Everyone watched as Valerie turned slowly to see Clarisse stood looking at her as she gasped.

"You were there... You were at the funeral." Clarisse whispered and looked down as Joseph and Claire looked at her.


	7. Mother and Daughter

"Yes," Valerie nodded "Yes I was." She added and watched Clarisse slowly look down "I wonder if you'd all give us some privacy?" She asked while looking around at everyone as Clarisse looked up at her.

"Of course." Claire nodded and walked out with Hannah.

Valerie watched as Joseph and Clarisse looked at each other, nodding to herself as Clarisse gave him the nod of okay. Slowly he walked out, closing the door behind him and stood guard on the door.

"I knew you'd come." Valerie said, motioning for her to sit at the table as she sat down.

"Why were you at my Mother's funeral?" Clarisse asked, looking into her eyes.

"I knew you'd ask that question," Val nodded "Your Mother was my sister." She said and looked as Clarisse gasped.

"She was your sister?" She exclaimed "I don't believe this... first I learn that she wasn't my real Mother, then I found you, only to be told that you are her sister, who is not only my aunt but my birth mother?" She said taking a deep breath while holding her head in her hands "This is really all to much information to take in a space of 3 months." She whispered.

"3 months?" Val asked as Clarisse looked up "You only found out that you we're adopted 3 months ago?" She asked.

"Yes, the day after the funeral... I was going through some papers of Mothers and came across the letter, I didn't know what to do so I called her lawyer who confirmed that it was true." Clarisse said watching her as she slumped back "Then the next day I was given a letter that she refused to give me while she was alive."

"The one I wrote all those years ago?" Val asked as Clarisse nodded "I'm so sorry that you only recently found out about this, I had no idea that she, that they kept it from you." She said softly.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Clarisse said looking at her then down at the table.

After several moments of silence, Val reached over and rubbed the top of Clarisse's hand as she slowly looked up at her.

"I'm sure you have plenty of questions." Val smiled.

"I do." Clarisse nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sure the first one on your list is, why did I give you up?" She asked.

"Yes." Clarisse nodded slowly, resting both her arms on the table in front of her.

"Ok, well I will explain if you have time?" Val asked as Clarisse just nodded her reply "Well I was 15," She started and looked at Clarisse as she gasped "I fell in love with someone I shouldn't off, after 3 months I found out I was pregnant and when I told him I learned he was married and had two other children." She whispered, never taking her eyes from Clarisse "I was shunned by the family for bringing shame on them, I was pregnant and alone." She added.

"Where did you go?" Clarisse asked.

"One of those homes that take in young Mothers who are expecting," She said "I knew I couldn't keep you, I wanted you to have a much better life than what I could ever give you." She said trying not to cry as she remembered the day. "I knew that no matter how much it hurt me, I had to give you up." She whispered while grabbing a tissue "And knowing that my sister," She said looking at Clarisse "Your Mother, couldn't have children after an accident she had when she was a teenager and knowing that they were trying to adopt, I begged them to give you to them." She said wiping a tear away "A week after my sixteenth birthday I gave birth to you, and I asked the nurse if they contacted Clara, though she wasn't meant to tell me, she did."

"What did she say?" Clarisse asked, grabbing a tissue herself.

"Well the nurse told me that the midwife had contacted Clara and explained that a new born baby who was born today is in need of a home, would they be interested." Val said watching as Clarisse closed her eyes and looked down "They agreed to take you, and I made the nurse and midwife promise that they, your parents never knew that I was the Mom." She whispered.

"Why?" Clarisse said looking up.

"I was shunned by the family Clarisse, I can call you Clarisse, can't I?" She asked as Clarisse nodded "Thank you... Anyway," She started as Clarisse just looked at her "As far as they knew I didn't live in the country anymore."

"I see." Clarisse said.

"I got to spend two short hours with you, I got to feed you for the first time, I got to dress you." She whispered as Clarisse put her hand up to her forehead resting it against it as she cried "I got to have a cuddle with you." Val whispered and stood up, walking over to her night stand "I was lucky that a friend of mine came that day, she was with me and took this photo." She said standing back beside Clarisse as she placed a photo frame on the table in front of her "She took that photo." She said softly as Clarisse took hold of it "I never thought I would see it, but she gave it me a year later when I bumped into her, she had been carrying it around with her everyday in the hope that she see me." She watched as a couple tears escaped Clarisse's eyes.

"You called me Ebony to start with?" She asked while staring at the photo of Val cradling her in her arms.

"I did, it was a name I held close to my heart." She whispered "It was my best friends name."

"Was?" Clarisse asked.

"She passed away when we were 12." Val whispered.

"Oh." Clarisse answered and rested the photo back down.

"I've had that photo on my nightstand ever since." Val whispered as Clarisse looked at her.

"Did my parent's ever find out that it was you who gave them the baby?" She asked as Val looked towards her.

"They found I think when you were 6 months, they were foster parents until it was made official." Val said "They were given your files and it had my name on them."

"Did you ever see them again after that?" Clarisse asked.

"I had heard from friends that they were looking for me, but I had moved on by then. Though..." She said reaching over, placing her hand on top of Clarisse's "I may have moved on, but I never forgot you." She whispered "You were always in my heart, and there wasn't a day that went by when I didn't think of you or look at your photo." She whispered.

"Okay." Clarisse nodded slowly and wiped her tears away with her tissue "When Joseph did a search to find you, he found that you didn't have anymore children? Or ever get married."

"That's correct, though don't get me wrong I had the odd boyfriend here and there, was even engaged a couple times but I just couldn't go through with it." Val answered.

"But your last name?" She said looking up at her "Isn't the same as my Mothers maiden name?"

"That's because I changed it, I know it sounds mean but after being kicked out by my own father, being shunned by everyone for just falling in love I really didn't want them to find me." Val answered "I kept my first name and changed my last name."

"I understand." Clarisse nodded slowly.

"It feels like only yesterday I got to hold you." She said softly as Clarisse looked up "You had beautiful strawberry blonde hair." She smiled as Clarisse nodded a little.

"I loved my strawberry blonde hair when I was growing up." Clarisse nodded a little "I did wonder though where I got that from when I was a teenager because both my parents were dark haired and I never thought to ask." She added.

"I would like to show you something." Val said standing up and walked over to her cupboard "Can you help me with this?" She asked.

"Of course." Clarisse nodded and walked over, standing beside her as she pointed to a pile of folders.

"Can you bring those to the table for me?" She asked looking at her as she nodded "Thank you." Val said while standing back.

Clarisse picked up the files and carried them over to the table, placing them down as Val sat down and pulled one to her.

"The day I found out you were going to marry into Royalty I started these scrap books." She said "I only kept the best stories though." She said looking at Clarisse as she sat down.

"Like your wedding day, the days you had your boys." Val said softly as Clarisse looked over at her "When Philippe passed away, my heart broke and wanted so much to reach out to you." She whispered "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks." Clarisse nodded, looking at each other for just a second.

"Ok..." Val said opening the folder "I was so proud of you." She said looking over at Clarisse as she sat going through one of the scrap books "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Clarisse answered while flicking through a couple pages then looked up at her.

"Why did you stay with him?" Val asked.

"What do you mean?" Clarisse asked.

"Rupert, why did you stay with him?" Val asked.

"I don't know..." She stopped when Val interrupted her.

"The first few years were fine, you had a beautiful smile but I think when Philippe was 3 or maybe 4 that disappeared and you never looked happy when you were out in public with him, your husband." Val said as Clarisse slowly looked down at the scrap book "Everyone knew about his affairs," She added as Clarisse looked up "And knowing that you were unhappy and showing it, I just wondered why you stayed with him."

"I stayed for the boys and the country." Clarisse answered and looked up at her.

"I know you covered it up, but he was beating you too, wasn't he?" She asked, taking Clarisse by surprise.

"How did you...?" Clarisse whispered.

"Call it Mothers instinct." Val said watching her look down again "The make up wouldn't always cover the odd bruise here and there." She said watching her look up "You may have fooled the country and the rest of your family but you couldn't fool me and I was so angry with not only him back then but you too."

"I beg your pardon?" Clarisse exclaimed.

"You stayed with him, he was beating you, he cheated on you and you stayed with him." Val said "You can hate me for saying that and for what I'm about to say, but why oh why did Clara and her husband ever let you stay there? Or didn't they know?"

"They didn't know... not that it's any of your business." Clarisse said closing the book.

"I know its not, I don't even have a right to say such things." Val said watching her fold her arms, making her laugh a little "Just like me." She said as Clarisse unfolded her arms "I know you are angry and I know its in the past now, but it really does make me mad that they allowed you to stay there as if it was me I would of took you and your boys away from that evil evil man."

"Was it really that obvious?" Clarisse asked and watched Val nod.

"To me, yes." Val answered.

"Well I guess we really did have that Mother Daughter bond after all." Clarisse whispered as tears pricked her eyes.

"Oh I never... Oh Clarisse, I'm so sorry." Val whispered while moving and wrapped her arms around Clarisse as she cried on her chest "I didn't..."

"It's ok.. It just made me realize what I actually missed out on." Clarisse whispered as Val grabbed her another tissue "Me and Clara wasn't close, I longed to be but we weren't and now I know why..." Clarisse shrugged while wiping her eyes "I guess she saw you in me."

"Maybe she did." Val nodded and rubbed her back while moving the chair around to her "I'm truly sorry, for everything."

"It's ok." Clarisse said looking at her "We can start now maybe?"

"Of course." Val nodded "I would love that a lot." She smiled and put her hand up, brushing away her stray tears then wrapped her arms around her giving her a warm hug.

They sat going through the scrap books while Clarisse told her about Pierre, Philippe and Amelia. Closing the last book Val smiled at her as she looked up at her.

"What?" Clarisse asked, feeling slightly nervous.

"Tell me, what's the deal with you and..." She said motioning towards the door "Him?" She asked.

"Nothing, there is no deal with us." Clarisse said feeling a blush creeping over her body as she sipped her tea.

"That's not what your smile says dear." Val smiled and rubbed Clarisse's hand "Whenever I have seen you either in the paper or at public events on the news you have a beautiful smile, sure your smile is always beautiful but this one you have when you are close to him is different." Val smiled "So, what's the deal."

"Okay..." Clarisse started and took a couple deep breaths "We we're an item for 3 years, up until recently when I ended it." She said looking at her as she sighed.

"What heavens for?" Val exclaimed "He makes you happy dear, you can see it on your face." She said looking towards the door as Joseph stood talking on his phone "I know he's your guard but he cares a lot for you too." She whispered while looking back at Clarisse and took hold of her hand "Don't make the same mistakes as I did, don't let him walk away and don't you let him go." She said rubbing her hand as Clarisse just smiled "Go get your man." She smiled as Clarisse couldn't help but giggle.

Leaving the home at 5, arriving back at the Palace a little past 7 after getting stuck in traffic. Heading inside seconds later where Joseph went to his suite and Clarisse to hers, having a soak in the bath before calling down to the kitchen to ask them to bring some food up. However when it did arrive she could only eat a little before pushing the plate away, standing she poured herself a brandy, downing it in one.

Standing by the window watching the rain and dark stormy clouds roll by for several moments before walking over and poured herself another drink, taking a sip as she called through to Joseph's suite.

"Hello," He answered knowing it was an inside line.

"Joseph, hello." Clarisse answered "I was wondering if you could please come to my suite, I need to talk to you."

"Now?" He asked checking the time.

"Yes now." Clarisse answered.

"Okay I will be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, just walk in as the door is unlocked." Clarisse added.

"Okay." He replied and hung up.

Moving back over to the window while taking a sip of her drink, placing it on the window ledge. Turning as Joseph came in the room moments later.

"Thank you for coming." She said taking a deep breath as he closed the door and walked into the room a little.

"It's ok," He smiled "What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I really just wanted to thank you for taking me today, and for just being there for me through everything." She said softly.

"Just doing what a friend does." He nodded with a smile and looked towards the CD player "Is that John Hiatt playing?" He asked looking back at Clarisse as he walked over to it.

"Yes actually." She nodded "It's one of your cd's, I listen to it nearly everyday." She said softly as he looked at her in surprise then looked back at the CD player.

"But you never used to like him?" Joseph said with a smirk as she slowly walked over to him.

"I didn't, but his music grew on me." She said as the song ended, turning it up for the next one.

"I see," He smiled looking back at the CD player "I'm glad it did, he has a relaxing voice, don't you think?" He asked and looked down at her as she stepped close to him while placing her hands on his sides.

"Dance with me?" She asked as 'Feels like rain' started playing.

"I would love too." He whispered, never looking away from her eyes.

They started swaying slowly to the song as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close as she locked her arms around his shoulders. Smelling her hair as he buried his face in it, feeling her clench her fist in his hair.

"We ain't never gonna make that bridge tonight baby." Joseph whispered along to the song in her ear, and watched as she lifted her head, studying his face as they carried on swaying together to the song "Leave your heart out on your sleeve... It looks like were in for stormy weather, That ain't no cause for us to leave.. Just lay here in my arms And let it wash away the pain." He whispered with a smile as she bit her bottom lip.

As the song continued they stopped swaying as they shared a kiss, turning his head to the side slightly while moving one of his hands to the back of her head, deepening the kiss as she locked her arms around his neck, arching her back.

Breaking for air moments later, staring into each other eyes for just a second when Clarisse stepped back. Joseph's heart sank thinking that she was going to walk away, only she didn't walk away. She took his hand, gently pulling him to follow as she led him through to the bedroom.

Shutting and locking the door behind them...


	8. I Forgive You

_Thank you to everyone reading this story and a BIGGER thank you to those who leave reviews. Y'all Rock! Thank you. _

_Though this chapter starts wonderfully, you may want to grab a tissue for later on, just in case. I needed a box ha! _

xXx

The following day.

As Clarisse lay sleeping snuggled up to Joseph, he lay awake. Hardly able to believe what happened last night. With a smile he reached over for his watch, checking the time with a sigh knowing that he would soon have to leave and go back to his own suite.

Putting his watch back as Clarisse lifted her head, smiling when he looked back at her.

"You look so beautiful in the mornings." He smiled putting his hand over, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Thank you," She smiled while leaning forward and kissed him "You don't look bad yourself." She smiled, placing her hand on his chest.

"I have to go back to my own suite soon." He said softly.

"No." She said shaking her head before resting it down back on his chest, moving her arm around his waist.

"Yes Clarisse, I have to go before the maids come in and find me here." He said feeling her place her hand on his side "Can you imagine their faces if they catch me in your bed?" He asked as she laughed.

"We would be the talk of Genovia within the hour I'm sure." She smiled up at him.

"Yes we would be." He smiled against her hair as she rested her head back down.

"It's so wonderful waking up with you though." She said lifting her head "And falling to sleep in your arms was perfect too." She whispered as they looked into each others eyes "I want to be able to do that all the time, without sneaking around anymore." She said.

"Really..." He started and stopped when she put her forefinger on his lips.

"Yes, I want us to try again." She said softly, studying his face.

"I would love too." He smiled and kissed her several times.

"Wonderful." She smiled resting her head back down on his chest with a cheeky smile "Though going to bed and waking up together would be better if we were married, wouldn't you agree?" She asked and lifted her head, looking into his eyes.

"Are you serious?" He asked and watched her nod her head.

"If you ask me, I promise I will say yes." She smiled caressing his chest with her hand.

"Okay..." He smiled about to kiss her, when he pulled back.

"What's wrong?" She gasped as he pulled his arm from under her and climbed out the bed "Joseph?" She exclaimed while resting on her arm and held the sheets against her chest "Joseph?" She asked again as he pulled up his pants.

"Stay right here, I will be back." He said zipping up his pants and hurried through the secret passageway.

With a sigh she shook her head, waiting for his return. Moments later he came rushing back through the door, closing it behind him.

"Where did you go?" She asked while sitting up, still holding the sheets against her chest.

"I went to get this." He whispered while sitting on the bed beside her and opened a ring box, smiling as she gasped "It was my Mothers, she gave it to me before she died and made me promise I give it to someone special." He smiled as she took the box, taking the ring from it.

"It's so beautiful." She said and looked up at him for a second before looking back down at it.

"I think my Mother would approve," He said taking the ring "You are special." He whispered and watched her look up at him "Clarisse, will you Marry me?" He asked with a smile.

Taking a deep breath, smiling as she let it out "Yes." She nodded, tears escaping her eyes as she looked down at him taking her hand, slipping the ring on her finger.

"I love you so much." He whispered, bringing her hand up and kissed her fingers as he looked at her wiping away her tears with her other hand "You're crying?"

"I am." She nodded "I'm so so happy." She whispered as he moved closer, wrapping his arms around her waist as she put hers up around his shoulders "You've made me so happy."

"You've made me happy too," He whispered and kissed her shoulder "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled as they pulled apart.

Joseph watched as she looked down at her hand as she stretched it out in front of her, admiring the ring.

"I just can't believe it." She whispered looking up at him.

"Neither can I." He smiled putting his hands up, brushing her hair out of her face before cupping her cheeks and sharing a couple kisses.

* * *

Heading down the stairs as she held onto his hand behind her back, smiling when she saw Mia walking across the foyer reading her book.

"Mia darling." Clarisse exclaimed as she squeezed Joseph's hand, letting it go seconds later.

"Yes Grandma?" Mia said while turning and slowly looked up from her book "What's up?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at how happy she looked.

"Is Pierre around? I need to talk to you both." She smiled as she walked over to her.

"Um..." Mia thought a moment as she watched Joseph stand beside her "I think he's..." She started and looked past them at Pierre as he came in sipping his coffee "There he is." She smiled and nodded towards him.

"Okay I take it you were looking for me?" Pierre asked as they turned to him.

"Yes I was, I need to talk with both you," She smiled at him then at Mia "And you." She said motioning towards her office "May we?" She asked.

"Of course Grandma." Mia smiled and walked in, followed by Pierre.

"Ready?" Clarisse asked while looking at Joseph as he nodded.

"Yes I am, are you?" He asked putting his hand on her back as she turned to the door.

"As I'll ever be." She beamed while looking back at him and walked into her office, sitting down opposite Mia and Pierre as Joseph shut the door.

"What's going on Grandma? As I must admit I am getting a little freaked by your grin." She said as Pierre laughed.

"Well..." She started "First of all, let me explain to Mia first." She said looking at Pierre who nodded and sat back as Mia watched him.

"Explain what?" Mia asked while looking back at Clarisse "What's going on?"

"Up until recently Joe and I, were an item and had been for 3 years." She said as Mia gasped.

Jumping up "Are you serious?" She asked "You were... dating and I never knew?...Wait..." She said turning to Pierre "Did you know?"

"Yes I knew, only because I caught them kissing in here once." He smirked as Mia pulled a face "Yes trust me it wasn't a thing I wanted to see, and just think if I had been moments later who knows what I would of walked in on."

"Ahh Pierre..." Clarisse exclaimed while itching her neck nervously "I told you nothing would of happened."

"Ahh you say that." Pierre smirked towards her as Mia pulled another face making not only Clarisse laugh but Pierre and Joseph too.

"Please can we get on with this, as talking about my Grandmother in that way is freaking me out..." Mia said looking at Clarisse "Carry on.." She smiled.

"Very well.." Clarisse nodded "Anyway things got to much and we broke up not long after we buried my Mother." She said.

"Oh." Mia whispered.

"Why do I get the feeling you are about to tell us something exciting?" Pierre said watching his Mother look back at Joseph who was now standing behind the couch Clarisse was sat on.

"Oh My God..." Mia exclaimed catching a glimpse of the ring, quickly jumping up "You're engaged?" She exclaimed as Pierre looked around wondering what was going on.

"Are you?" He asked and watched Clarisse look slowly back at him.

"Yes we are." She smiled and watched him stand up in surprise.

"Oh my god Grandma." Mia exclaimed while rushing around and hugged her, stepping back and rushed around to hug Joseph "Does this mean I get to call you Grandpa?" She asked as they stepped apart.

"If you want to." He smiled "And I will still call you Princess of course."

"Of course." Mia smiled as they both looked back at Clarisse and Pierre as they stood looking at each other.

"Pierre?" She whispered, her heart beating faster.

"I'm happy for you Mother," He smiled after a few seconds and moved, giving her a hug.

"Are you sure?" She whispered and looked at his face as he pulled his head back.

"Of course, you deserve to be happy." He smiled and kissed her cheek "And you picked the right guy." He smirked while looking over at Joseph.

"Thank you Pierre." Clarisse smiled as she looked back at him.

"When the time comes of course, I will want you as my best man." Joseph smiled, holding out his hand for his.

"That's a deal." Pierre smiled and took his hand, shaking it "Wait, what would I call you after this?" He asked looking at him then at Clarisse "Joseph doesn't seem right now."

"What about Joe?" Joseph offered.

"Joe's good." Clarisse smiled at him then at Pierre.

"How about Dad?" Pierre smiled at Clarisse as she put her hands together and up to her face, praying as tears filled her eyes.

"I think I like that." Joseph smiled.

"Great, Dad it is then." He beamed, giving him a man hug as Mia hugged Clarisse.

"This is brilliant, OH." Mia exclaimed as everyone looked at her in surprise "I'm going to go and call home, tell them the news." She said rushing over to the door.

"Ahh Mia..." Clarisse started while extending her arm to her.

"Don't worry Grandma, Mom knows to keep it a secret." She giggled, blew her a kiss then walked out as Clarisse sighed contently.

"So have you set a date?" Pierre smiled as the phone started ringing.

"Not yet Pierre, give us chance." Joseph laughed as Clarisse walked over to the phone.

"We only got engaged this morning after all." Clarisse smiled and picked up the phone.

"Oh." Pierre smiled and laughed while looking at Joseph "I think she might like a summer or spring wedding this time, when she married Father it was a winter one." He whispered "And from what I can gather she didn't really enjoy it, it was too cold." He smirked.

"I remember." Joseph nodded "Thanks for the tip." He said and looked back over at Clarisse.

"I see..." Clarisse said while looking down "I will come straight away, thank you for letting me know." She said sadly and put the phone down.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Pierre asked as she slowly looked up.

"Clarisse?" Joseph said as he and Pierre looked at each other and walked over to her.

"That was Claire." She said looking at Joseph "It's Val..." She said as a couple tears escaped her eyes.

* * *

Arriving at the home, Clarisse and Joseph were greeted by Claire.

"Sorry to call you," She said as they walked through the doors "It's just she was asking for you."

"It's ok." Clarisse nodded while slipping of her jacket and passed it to Joseph.

"I will be right out here." He said and watched her spin around.

"Oh no, you need to come in too." She said grabbing his hand "Please?" She whispered.

"Of course." He nodded and noticed Hannah move beside him, looking towards her as she held her hands up for the coats "Oh thank you." He said passing Clarisse's to her then slipped his off "Thank you."

"No trouble." Hannah nodded and watched them walk to the door.

Walking in as the nurse stood up, turning to see Queen Clarisse stood looking at her laying in the bed. She was about to say something but Claire shook her head and motioned for her to move away.

Clarisse slowly walked over to the bed, placing her hand on Val's arm "Va..." She stopped, biting her lip as she closed her eyes not realizing that Val was looking up at her "Mother." She whispered softly, opening her eyes to see Val smiling.

"You came." Val whispered "You've made me so happy..." She whispered.

"Of course I came." She said as Claire brought her and Joseph a chair, looking towards her "Thank you Claire." She nodded and pulled it closer sitting down beside the bed.

"And you brought him in this time?" Val said looking towards Joseph as he sat down beside Clarisse "Hello Joseph."

"Hello Valerie." He smiled.

"Oh please, call me Val." She smiled and looked at Clarisse "I wanted you to have something." She said "Claire has it, she will give it you in a bit."

"Okay." Clarisse nodded while taking her hand.

"I'm so sorry for giving you away." Val whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Oh Mother you don't have to apologize." Clarisse said watching her "We've found each other now and that's the main thing." She said and watched Val opening her eyes with a small nod.

"That's correct." She whispered "You know... I never stopped loving you right?" She asked, feeling Clarisse squeezing her hand "And that you remained in my heart everyday."

"Of course." She whispered back while leaning forward.

"Letting you go was the hardest thing I ever had to do, I'm so glad you found me and we got to meet." Val whispered slowly.

"So am I." Clarisse answered while rubbing her arm, watching her close her eyes.

After a while of silence Clarisse turned slightly to Joseph, her heart breaking as he rubbed her back. Knowing her time was near she wondered why she hadn't gone yet, when suddenly it came to her. Looking at Joseph with tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes," She said leaning into him "Please don't you ever let me go?" She whispered in his ear "Promise me?"

"I promise." He whispered as he watched her sit back, taking his hand with her free hand.

Slowly she moved to the edge of her seat, holding his hand against her back while she gave Val's hand a squeeze and lent closer to her.

"I don't know if you can hear me, I would like to think you can." She started while looking down, squeezing Joseph's hand, she carried on "I know we only found each other yesterday, but our short time together I will forever hold in my heart." She said blinking away her tears "You gave me life and I will be forever grateful to you. I want you to know, I got my man." She said looking at her face "And I will never ever let him go," She whispered as Joseph looked down, closing his own eyes wondering how she could do this and remain strong.

Taking a deep breath she carried on "We got engaged this morning Mother, and I know you won't ever get to see me get married but I know you'll be there in spirit. I love you Mother and..." She said kissing the back of Val's hand "I forgive you." She said looking down "I love you." She whispered letting go of Joseph's hand as she stood leaning over her and kissed her forehead.

As Joseph stepped back the nurse moved forward, checking Val. Standing several seconds later as Clarisse stepped back looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"She's gone." The nurse whispered as Clarisse started crying.

"Sweetheart?" Joseph whispered as he stood beside her, placing his hand on her back and watched her turn to him. Stepping closer into his embrace, resting her chin on his shoulder as she covered her eyes with one hand and put her other arm around his shoulders, placing her other hand on the back of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her cry.

* * *

Walking into Clarisse's suite later that evening with two cups of hot chocolate when he noticed Clarisse sat on her sofa talking on the phone. Placing her cup down on the coffee table as he sat beside her, sipping his hot chocolate as she carried on with the phone call.

"Yes that's correct, can you please send all expenses to me." She said "You should be able to find my address perfectly easy." She said as Joseph looked at her "Okay thank you Claire, Goodbye." She said and hung up.

"How are you doing?" He asked while rubbing her knee as she sighed and turned to him a little.

"Honestly? Not good." She said and watched him pick up her cup "What's this?" She asked.

"Hot chocolate, I was making myself some and I thought you might like some too." He smiled as she took it.

"Thank you." She said and half smiled before taking a sip "That is lovely, thank you." She nodded while leaning forward and placed it back on the coffee table "I'm glad I have you, I really don't know what I would be doing now if it weren't for you." She said looking at him as he sat back in the couch.

"Well it's a good job I am here then, isn't it?" He smiled as she took his hand while turning around, bringing her knees up between them "You can rest them over my lap if you like?" He said bringing her hand up to his face and kissed the back of it.

"Thank you." She smiled, resting her legs over his and picked up her hot chocolate.

A short time later she was sat in the same position, staring at a medium sized chest that Claire had given her before leaving the home. As Joseph watched she slowly lifted the lid and put it back, seeing a pink envelope sat on the top with _'My Darling Clari.'_ wrote on it.

Taking it she slowly pulled the letter out and started reading it to herself as Joseph sat watching her.

_'My Darling Clari, _

_I want you to know, even though our time together was short I will never forget it. I love that you visited me, and I just hope that the answers I gave you were what you were after?_

_In this box that Claire will pass on to you is a few things that I have collected over the years, I want you to have them. I hope that some, if not all, will mean something to you like they have done me. With some of the items I have added personal notes to, which hopefully you will understand more when you read them. _

_Just a couple things though, there is a coin in a tiny pink envelope somewhere in here, this meant something to me because it was a coin that I have kept since the day you were born. It was out that year and my very first one, so I kept it. I know it may sound silly but it has your birth year on it and with being given it on your birthday meant something to me. Also there is a locket in a red velvet case, it contains a lock of your beautiful strawberry blonde hair from all those years ago._

_I can't thank you enough for coming to see me, darling. And I hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me. _

_All my love, forever and always. _

_Your Loving Mother _

_xx'_

Studying the paper for a few seconds as a couple tears escaped her eyes.

"Hey?" Joseph whispered while reaching over, cupping her cheek as she looked up "It will be ok, you have me, you have Pierre and Amelia." He whispered "You finally know where you came from, and soon you will have a proper name, one to call your own." He said softly as she took hold of his hand in both hers, kissing his fingers as she nodded letting the tears fall.

"I love you so much Joseph." She whispered against his hand before closing the chest and moved it on his lap to snuggle up to him.

"I love you too." He whispered against her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her close.

"Will you go through this with me?" She asked while tipping her head back to look at him.

"Of course." He nodded and rubbed her arm.

"Thank you." She whispered, kissing him before looking back at the chest.

"No trouble." He whispered watching her open the chest again with a deep breath.


	9. The Wedding

_So we have come to the final chapter of The Truth. I want to thank everyone for reading this story, for all the reviews you wonderful fans have left and for those who added it to their faves and follow list. It's people like you that make writing more enjoyable, so thank you. _

_Also a special thank you to my chum for all your help with this part, you're the best xxxx _

_Anyway here it is, please enjoy. ;)_

xXx

_At the Palace._

Standing in the doorway of the open french doors in her suite leading to the balcony, sipping her tea as she watched her staff preparing the gazebo out in the Royal gardens ready for the ceremony that will be taking place there later today. The day was May 19, their Wedding Day.

Today could not have been more perfect. Every flower was in full bloom, their beauty and aroma filling the garden. The sun presented, a calm and serene atmosphere, the cool climate and the refreshing breeze gave a soothing effect and the chirping sounds of the birds were enchanting. This day was much like that fateful day exactly four years ago, when she and Joseph first came together. At that time she knew she was attracted to him but she never once thought that they would be standing together today about to marry.

That day four years ago had been one of the most trying she had had in a long time. Escaping out to the gazebo to gather her thoughts, she sat on the bench listening to the birds chirping as a single tear slipped down her cheek. She sat there for several minutes before he finally approached her, wrapping his arms around her as she allowed herself to cry on his shoulder. After several moments she found her composure and reluctantly pulled back from his warm embrace, thanking him for being there for her. It was in that moment that both their lives changed and for the better. As she was thanking him, all Joe could think about was kissing her beautiful lips, so without thinking he wrapped his arms back around her body drawing her closer as his lips met hers in a tender loving kiss. It wasn't an earth shattering kiss but the implications and the feelings behind it rocked both their worlds. After talking and sharing a few more kisses she entered her suite completely devoted to making this relationship work.

Slowly turning back to face the inside of her suite she smiled to herself as she made her way over to the table, sitting down at it while placing her cup down. Having a few moments to herself before the craziness of getting ready starts. Pulling the chest towards her from the middle of the table, she ran her hand over the top as she remembered her Mother, Val's smile. It's been 7 month's since she passed and even though she had known her that short 24 hours, from what she learned in such a short space of time, she felt that she had known her, her whole life.

Slowly opening it, she removed a couple things until she found what she was looking for. The red velvet box that contained the locket with a lock of her strawberry blonde hair inside. Opening the box she ran the tip of her finger over the front of the locket, closing it just as Mia came in.

"What's that Grandma?" Mia asked as she placed the dress bags over the back of the chair.

"Oh the locket that belonged to my Mother." Clarisse said putting the other stuff back in the chest "Is that our dresses?" She asked as Mia stood beside her, lifting the red velvet box.

"Uh huh." Mia nodded, opening the box "Yours is on the top."

"Thank you for having it in your suite until today." Clarisse said standing up and walked over to the dresses.

"No trouble." Mia smiled at the locket then looked over at her "Are you wearing this today?" She asked.

"I am." Clarisse smiled while lifting her dress bag up "I'm wearing it as my something old." She smiled and headed through to her closet.

"What's your blue, new, borrowed?" Mia asked while following her and watched her hang the dress bag on the back of her door.

"Well," She started while unzipping the dress bag "My new is the earrings I am wearing." She said removing the dress from the bag "Borrowed is your bracelet." She smiled over at her "And my blue is this dress." She said hanging it up and stood admiring it.

"Awesome." Mia exclaimed while laying across the bed and watched her Grandmother "Are you nervous yet?"

"Nervous?" Clarisse asked while turning to her "No actually I'm not." She said with a slight shrug while walking over and knelt on her bed beside Mia.

"I would be." Mia nodded while turning onto her side, resting her head on her hand while looking up at her.

"I think I'm not because I've already been married once." She said looking down at Mia.

"I see." Mia nodded while rolling back onto her tummy and rested her head on her folded arms "Where are you going tonight?"

"I'm not really sure." Clarisse answered and looked at Mia.

"Okay." Mia smiled while sitting up.

"Well I'm going to have my soak in the bath, make yourself at home." Clarisse said climbing from the bed.

"Thanks Grandma." Mia smiled as she watched her make her way over to the bathroom "Grandma?" She exclaimed as Clarisse turned around and smiled at her "I love you."

"I love you too darling." Clarisse smiled and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Mia smiled and looked towards the television in the bedroom. Turning it on while sitting back against the pillows on the bed, finding something to watch as Clarisse ran her bath.

_At Joseph's cottage on the Palace grounds._

Standing at his open patio doors, looking out at his garden as he sipped his coffee. Hardly able to believe that today he would marry his love, 4 years to the day that their relationship started. He was on cloud 9 and couldn't wait until they both said I do.

He had stayed at his cottage last night, hating the fact that he couldn't stay with Clarisse in their suite back at the Palace. Where for the last 7 months ever since they became engaged that's where he went to bed and where he woke up. He really missed her and the thought of not going to sleep with her or waking up with her not there broke his heart.

Looking down at his now cold coffee as the front door closed, turning as Pierre came in.

"Good morning, Dad." He smiled and grabbed a cup to pour himself some coffee.

"Good morning Pierre." He said heading over and tipped his coffee away "Pour me some too while you're at it." He said holding out his cup to him.

"Sure." He smiled, pouring him some then put the coffee jug down while sipping his own "They are doing a good job of the gazebo." He smiled while moving and sat at the table in the kitchen.

"That's good, I can't wait to see it later." He smiled while leaning back against the counter watching Pierre as he started reading the paper "Have you seen your Mother this morning?" He asked.

"I have, she's really excited about becoming a Elizondo." He smiled while turning to look over at him "She's on cloud 9 and hardly ate anything at breakfast." He chuckled while turning back to the paper.

"I can't wait to see her." He said looking down at his coffee "I missed her last night."

"Awww." Pierre said while turning back to him "Well just think, after today you won't ever have to be apart again." He smiled and watched Joseph as he nodded "I know she missed you too." He nodded while turning back to the paper.

Joseph couldn't help but smile with a small nod, grabbing his phone he sent a text to Mia before heading back over to the doors.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk before I have to start getting ready." He said turning back to Pierre as he looked up.

"Ok, well make sure you stay away from the Palace as I know a couple ladies who will kill you if they catch you anywhere near it." He smiled as Joseph laughed.

"Don't worry, I shall be staying in my garden." He smiled and turned back to the garden, taking a deep breath before stepping out onto the patio as Pierre watched, shaking his head a little with a chuckle before looking back down at the paper.

* * *

After Mia was ready in her dark blue tea length dress, she came back into the suite as Clarisse was getting her nails and hair done.

"Grandma I thought you were having your hair put up all fancy?" She asked as the hair dresser cut some of her hair.

"Well I was going too, but I remembered that Joe likes to put his hand on the back of my head and if I have it up all fancy, he wouldn't be able to." She said looking at the lady doing her nails "And I didn't really want to disappoint him, so I'm having a layered bob hairstyle instead." She smiled over at Mia "Something simple, for a simple wedding." She smiled.

"Ahh I see." Mia smiled and grabbed her phone from her bag, seeing she had a text from Joseph.

"You look beautiful by the way." Clarisse smiled as Mia looked up.

"Aww thank you Grandma." She smiled and looked back down at her phone as she opened the text "Aww Grandma, I have a text for you." She said walking over to her and held up the phone so she could read it.

"You will have to read it for me darling, I haven't got my glasses on." Clarisse smiled "What does it say?" She asked as Mia giggled.

"Ok Grandma," She said looking down at the phone "It says, please tell your Grandma that I love her very much and can't wait to see her later xx." She said and looked at her as she smiled and tilted her head.

"So cute." She said pulling a sad face "Gosh I really miss him."

"I bet and I bet he misses you too." Mia said pressing reply "I will reply for you." She smiled while walking away and sat down on the couch as someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Clarisse called out.

"It's just me." Charlotte called back "I have your flowers."

"Oh please do come in Charlotte." Clarisse smiled over at the door as she came in "Thank you for bringing them up to me." She smiled.

"It's no trouble." Charlotte smiled as Mia stood up and moved over to her.

"You went with the bouquet of Calla Lily's." Mia smiled while taking them and looked over at Clarisse.

"Yes, because I had roses for my first wedding." Clarisse smiled over at her as she smelt the flowers.

"I see." Mia nodded.

"There, all done." Helen, the nail lady smiled.

"Thank you so much Helen." Clarisse smiled while stretching her hands out in front of her, admiring not only her nails but the engagement ring too.

A short time later her hair was finished, and as Mia and Charlotte chatted in the suite Clarisse headed to the bedroom to get ready. Slipping into her gorgeous light blue full-length gown, which featured light-reflecting beads and sequins of various shapes and sizes across the empire line, down the straps and into the deep v neckline, with ruching to bust, and a floaty chiffon skirt. Slipping her high-heel slingback shoes on before standing to check herself in the mirror. With a content sigh she walked through to the bedroom, smiling as both Mia and Charlotte stood open mouthed.

"Wow Grandma, you look... You look amazing." Mia smiled as Clarisse looked down at herself then back up at her "Grandpa would approve." She smiled.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled starting to feel nervous "Oh would you mind helping me with the necklace?" She asked while walking over to the table.

"Of course Grandma." Mia smiled and walked over to her as she took it from the box.

Doing it up for her as Charlotte took a photo for the album, then took one of them smiling for the camera.

"Are you nervous yet?" Mia asked.

"A little now." Clarisse nodded and sipped her drink.

"I thought you would be." Mia giggled "But you got to admit, it's pretty exciting." She smiled.

"I have to agree." Clarisse said and took a deep breath, letting it out when the phone started ringing "Who could that be?" She asked sitting down as Mia walked over to the phone.

"I will find out." She smiled while picking up the phone "Hello."

"Hi it's me, I, well we, me and Dad need your help, can you please come down and help us?" Pierre said into the phone "We are outside by the kitchen doors."

"What for?" She asked and covered the speaker over while looking over at Clarisse "It's Uncle Pierre he wants my help with something." She said and uncovered her hand again.

"It's probably to help them with their ties." Clarisse smiled "Those two can never do their ties."

"I can go down if they need help?" Charlotte offered.

"Yes, Mom's right it's to do our ties and honestly it doesn't matter who comes down." He said after hearing the ladies talking.

"Ok Charlotte would you mind going down?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course not, tell them I will be with them in a few moments." Charlotte smiled while walking to the door.

"Ok, Uncle Pierre, Charlotte's on her way down." Mia said into the phone then looked up at Charlotte "They are down by the kitchen doors."

"Ok, on my way now." Charlotte smiled and headed out the room.

"She's on her way Uncle Pierre." Mia smiled.

"Ok thank you, see you soon." Pierre said and hung up.

Smiling as she put the phone down then turned to Clarisse who was sat taking a few deep breaths.

"It's nearly time Grandma." She smiled while sitting on the arm of the chair.

"I know." Clarisse nodded while looking up at her.

Mia smiled as she watched her stand up and start pacing the room "What's wrong Grandma?" She asked as she stopped and looked over at her.

"Nothings wrong, just nervous." Clarisse said while looking at her then carried on.

"Okay." Mia smiled, never knowing her to be so nervous before.

* * *

As Joseph stood with Pierre and the Reverend he took a deep breath while clasping his hands together and looked down.

"Do you have the rings?" He whispered to Pierre.

"Yes, relax will you." Pierre laughed and looked at Mia as she came up the steps of the gazebo smiling at them "Here's Mia." He smiled at her as Joseph lifted his head.

"Hey Grandpa." She smiled at him as he nodded and looked ahead, not wanting to turn around just yet. Hearing Pierre gasp he looked up at him to see him looking down the pathway, where Mia just came from. Knowing Clarisse was making her way down he slowly turned around, being blown away at the sight.

Smiling as she stepped up the steps, never taking her eyes from Joseph as he held out his hand for her, stepping closer as she took it and kissed her cheek.

"Can you be anymore beautiful?" He whispered in her ear before pulling his head back to see her biting her bottom lip "You look amazing." He added and kissed the back of her hand.

"Shall we proceed?" The Reverend asked as they took their places in front of him.

"Yes you may." Clarisse nodded.

Smiling he started the ceremony, after they said their vows they exchanged rings and said their I do's. Smiling he pronounced them Husband and Wife.

"You may kiss your bride." He smiled.

Stepping closer to each other, he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to hers as she put her arms up, locking them around his neck as she still held onto the flowers. Laughing as their small amount of guests cheered for them, then started laughing as Joseph lowered his arms and lifted Clarisse off the floor, smiling up at her as she smiled down at him, while placing her free hand on the back of his head.

"I love you so very much Mrs Elizondo." He whispered, never taking his eyes from hers.

"And I love you too." She smiled.

Sharing a kiss for several seconds as he stood her back on her feet, followed with a dip and another kiss. Standing her back on her feet seconds later, putting his arm around her waist as they turned to Mia and Pierre.

Posing for some photos before sitting under another gazebo for their meal. After the toasts were done Joseph lead Clarisse back to the gazebo to share their first dance together as Husband and Wife. Wrapping one arm around her waist as she put her free arm up around his shoulders, smiling as he held onto her other hand down at their sides as their song 'Feels Like Rain' started playing.

Enjoying the slow dance as Joseph whispered the words in her ear, pulling her head back halfway through to study his face, sharing a kiss as she moved her arm to her back, taking his hand with hers. Resting the side of her face against his as she let go of his hand and put her arm up, locking both her arms around his neck as they carried on dancing slowly to their song.

When the song finished and the next one started they stood sharing a couple kisses before Clarisse took his hand, leading him back over to the guests. Stopping when she saw Pierre stood with a knife in his hand.

"This is for you, to cut your cake with." He smiled towards the cake, looking back at them as they both started laughing.

"I love this cake," Clarisse smiled as she stood beside it "I love the E cake topper." She smiled while looking up at Pierre and Mia "Whose idea was that?"

"Not ours, it was Grandpa's." Mia smiled as Joseph stood beside Clarisse.

"Aww well that's a lovely idea," She smiled turning to him "Thank you." She said as he took the knife from Pierre.

"Are you ready to cut the cake?" He asked and watched her nodding "And are you all ready to get photos?" He smiled as everyone else nodded "Then lets cut this cake." He smiled as he took his place with Clarisse.

After they cut the cake, everyone was given a slice as Clarisse and Joseph sat back down at their table, eating and sharing their slices.

"Now." Mia smiled while standing in front of their table with Pierre "This is for you." She smiled handing them a gold envelope.

"And before you say anything," Pierre started as Joseph opened it "I know you said that you weren't going to go on honeymoon, but Mia and I really couldn't allow that to happen." He smiled and watched Joseph pull the tickets out.

Seeing them Clarisse gasped "Two weeks in Hawaii?" She gasped while looking at Joseph then at Mia and Pierre "But..."

"Don't worry, everything's going to be taken care off." Pierre smiled "We want you to go and enjoy yourselves, you really deserve it." He smiled as Clarisse stood up and walked around hugging Mia then him.

"Thank you so much." She smiled as Joseph hugged Mia then shook Pierre's hand.

"Annnnnd." Mia started "This is a little something extra." She smiled at them while giving Clarisse a silver envelope.

"Two nights exclusive stay at the Royal lodge." Clarisse read and started laughing as Joseph took the ticket from her.

"Well your flight isn't for two days, you just got married so therefore you need to start your honeymoon today." Mia smiled.

"So we sorted this out." Pierre smiled as they looked back at the tickets.

"As much food as you could possible eat, having filled the fridge." Joseph smirked up at them.

"Everything's ready for your arrival." Clarisse read the ticket and looked up at them "This is really too much."

"Oh tush." Mia laughed as Clarisse smiled at her "All you need to do is pack." She smiled.

"And don't forget your passports." Pierre smiled as he stepped closer to Clarisse, hugging her "And we will see you in two weeks and three days." He smiled, kissed her cheek and stepped back.

"Thank you both so much." She smiled and hugged Mia.

After packing they loaded their stuff into Joseph's car, looking down at her flowers as she moved them up to smell them. She turned to see Mia and Charlotte stood looking at her, walking over with a smile as they smiled back.

"I'm going to go and say goodbye to Grandpa." Mia smiled and walked away with a giggle, knowing what she was about to do.

"Thank you for all your help Charlotte." Clarisse smiled and took her by surprise when she stepped closer, giving her a hug and rubbed her back a couple times before stepping back.

"It's no trouble." Charlotte smiled while watching her smell the flowers again.

"I want you to have these." Clarisse said a few seconds later while extending her hand to her.

"But... Mia?" Charlotte exclaimed as she put her hand up to take the flower bouquet from her.

"Mia is... well let's just say she won't be getting married for a very long time." She smiled and watched Charlotte smell the flowers "But you," She smiled while stepping back and looked over at Pierre as he stood laughing with Joseph and Mia "Well let's leave that unsaid, shall we?" She smiled back at Charlotte.

"Yes." She nodded as Clarisse stepped closer and gave her another hug.

"I will look forward to hearing news when I return." She smiled while stepping back "See you in two weeks and 3 days as Pierre pointed out earlier."

"Yes you will." Charlotte nodded and stood watching her walk over to the car.

Charlotte couldn't help but smile as they started driving off and Pierre stood beside her as they waved them off.

"Nice flowers." Pierre smiled while waving.

"Yes they are." Charlotte nodded and walked away with a grin, knowing he was watching her walk away.

* * *

Arriving at the Royal Lodge a couple hours later, grabbing the bags they made their way up to the door. Putting them down Joseph unlocked the door, pushing it open while putting the key in his pocket.

"Wait." He exclaimed, while grabbing her arm as she stepped forward making her jump.

"Whatever for?" She exclaimed while looking inside the lodge then back at him.

"I got to do this right," He smiled while stepping closer and scooped her up in his arms, grinning as she gasped and locked her arms around his neck "I got to carry you over the threshold." He said as Clarisse smiled.

"I never had this when I married Rupert..." She said shaking her head "That doesn't matter, I'm sorry." She said looking into his eyes.

"Don't be, it's fine." He smiled and kissed her.

Stepping over the threshold he smiled as he stood her back on her feet, sharing a kiss as he placed his hands on her sides. After bringing the bags in Joseph locked the door and looked around as Clarisse grabbed a note from the side that was labelled _'Mr & Mrs Elizondo."_

Smiling as she read it, feeling Joseph wrap his arms around her waist "What does it say?" He asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It says that we should look at the coffee table," She said and turned as Joseph stepped back, both seeing something covered with a cloth.

"Hmmm." He said walking over and removed it to find an ice bucket filled with ice and a bottle of champagne inside "Finally," He grinned over at Clarisse as she walked around to him "I can enjoy a drink with my Wife." He smiled while taking her hand and put his arm around her back, taking her hand with his.

"That feels so weird hearing you say that." She smiled up at him "But yes you can." She smiled as he lent closer and kissed her cheek.

"It feels weird saying but it does make me feel wonderful." He smiled while looking into her eyes.

"I feel wonderful hearing it." She smiled while studying his face "So why don't you grab the bucket?" She said grabbing the two glasses "And let's take this party upstairs, shall we?" She smiled as the butterflies started taking flight her tummy once again.

"I quite like that idea." He grinned grabbing the bucket, and followed her as she led the way.

"I'm so glad that I finally have, along with my wonderful family a name and a perfect husband to call my own." She smiled as she started walking up the stairs with Joseph following.

"So glad I could give you all this." He smiled up at her as she looked back at him "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He grinned as she stopped and turned to him, leaning over where she kissed him.

"Neither can I." She whispered between kisses "I love you." She smiled as she stood back up and carried on up the stairs.

"I love you too." He smiled, watching her walk up a few stairs before following her the rest of the way.

Both feeling complete as they headed to the master suite.

**THE END.**

xXx

_Author's Note: If you are after a M rated version of this chapter then head over to the M rated page where you will find a special M rated version of this chapter only. It's titled The Truth: The Wedding. Thank you all once again xxx_


End file.
